Cross Academy for the Gifted and Talented
by vanillaszthevampire
Summary: AU! In a school for all those with mysterious powers Kaname, a powerful psychic has closed himself off from everyone else. Will the new boy be able to change all that? And what's his mysterious power? KxZ ZxK
1. Chapter 1

**Cross Academy for the Gifted and Talented**

* * *

_**This is an AU school fic!**_

_**Summary:**_ In a school for all those with mysterious powers Kaname, a powerful psychic has closed himself off from everyone else. Will the new boy be able to change all that? And what's his mysterious power? KxZ ZxK

**warning M/M slash! Don't like don't read!**

**Rated M just to be safe!**

**I'm only going to do the disclaimer once so: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE VAMPIRE KNIGHT CHARACTERS!**

**Just warning you now, updates may be a little slow but I'll try and post as frequently as possible! Also, since I'm rushing to post, there'll probably some spelling and grammar errors, sorry! Okay, enough of my rambling, here goes!... ;D**

**P.s: Just so you're not confused:**_ "thoughts are in italics" _"speaking is normal"

* * *

_Chapter one- New Beginnings_

* * *

"Do you know why you're here?"

Zero Kiryu scowled at the floor and didn't bother gracing the man with an answer.

The man, in return slapped his meaty hand on Zero's shoulder and squeezed painfully as he squatted down to Zero's level.

Zero could feel the man's hot disgusting breath on his face, and it made his stomach churn.

"…It's because…" the man ground out slowly. "You are a freak. A monster…"

"_As if you need to remind me." Zero thought angrily and barely realized the man was still talking._

"No one believed me, but I know what I saw. You did something…something weird…unnatural. I saw it! And everyone else may believe your little charade, but you and I both know about the monster you really are, and no one would want to deal with a freak like you. So we're shipping you off to this school. It's for people like you. Other freaks. This is probably some god damn freak show! Bloody circus they're calling a school. They should just do you lot a favor and get rid of you all! Don't know why they bother keeping you all around." The man scoffed angrily to himself, before realizing he was going off topic with his rant.

"Listen you brat. If it were up to me, I'd get rid of you myself. But it's not, so you better be bloody grateful the school was willing to pay us so much so that they could take you into custody before your little secret got out."

Zero resisted the urge to roll his eyes, and settled for a death glare so extreme it would cause the devil to shudder. Zero smirked in victory when the man quickly averted his eyes from the fierce lilac ones.

"_He's scared of me. Good. He should be." _Thought Zero satisfied.

"I never spoke two words to your parents, so god knows why they stuck you with me! But I don't care what some documents say! I aint related to a freakshow like you. And as far as I'm concerned, you're the schools problem now. We're done here. Don't bother ever trying to contact me. If I ever see your face, I'll do the world a favor and stick a bullet through your brain. Got it?" He growled menacingly.

Zero wanted nothing more than to rebuttal, to say that was less of a threat, and more of a blissful possibility. That he himself had though dozens of times how simple it would be to just end his own life and get it over and done with. But of course, the only reason he hadn't done it already was because that would be the easy way out. And that it's a much worse punishment to live with the guilt of what happened for the rest of his life as way of repentance.

But then, there was another part of him… a darker part. A part that wanted to tell the man that if anyone would be getting killed it would be him. And he could already feel his fingertips tingling, a sweet voice in his mind whispering seductively…

"_Do it! Use your power on him! Do it! He deserves it…they all deserve it…"_

Zero took a deep breath before clenching his fist and letting the dark feeling ebb away. He promised himself he wouldn't lose control again.

The door of the office they were standing in suddenly swung open and a man who looked to be in his mid thirties with sandy blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail, oval shaped glasses and a kind face marched in.

"Zero! Glad to see you made it! I'm sure you're excited to be starting your new life here."

Zero didn't have the heart to tell him that was the furthest thing from my mind. So he settled for staying silent. He shifted uncomfortably. The man was too friendly and was smiling too much…Zero wasn't used to it.

Zero was only used to getting that stupid look of fake sympathy and pity. It all he ever got after the accident. He could still remember all the hushed whispers that followed him wherever he went, spoken in voices just loud enough for him to hear._ "Oh look! It's that poor boy who lost his entire family in a freak accident! What a shame! He's so young! To think his mother, father, and twin brother all died so suddenly! It's quite tragic! The poor boy."_

Whenever people gave him that look, it made him feel like screaming!

"_What the hell do they know!?" _Zero used to think. _"It wasn't some freak accident, it was my fault! I don't need their sympathy! I want their anger! Because they didn't deserve to die! I do! Everything happened because of me! And I hate myself for it every day!"_

Shaking out of his musings, Zero realized the eccentric man was still talking.

"Oh but before, we go any further, we just have to deal with your friend over there…" The blonde's expression suddenly turned serious and cold as he gave the man squatting behind zero a hard look.

"You are Kurato Kosui?" He asked seriously.

The man nodded and stood up. Obviously not happy about talking to another "freak"

"I appreciate you dropping Zero here, but unfortunately, you have seen where the location of this school is, and I can't let you leave knowing where it is. I also don't appreciate the way you were talking to my new student here."

"W-what do you mean? What are you going to do to me you freak!?" Kurato spat angrily as he backed up.

"Oh nothing much…just some memory erasing." The blonde replied cheerfully before calling out "Yagariiiiiii!"

Just then, another man who seemed around the same age as the blonde who Zero assumed to be "Yagari" entered into the office using a side door Zero hadn't even noticed before.

"What do you want Kaien?" Asked Yagari grumpily.

Yagari must have realized what it was he needed to so since as soon as he noticed he wasn't the only one in the room; he didn't wait for an answer.

At first Zero thought he was coming to towards him and got a good look at him. He had dark unruly hair that fell to his shoulders, a cowboy looking hat, and was evidently smoking a cigarette that he didn't even bother to put out. The most curious thing was the eye patch he wore over one eye.

Zero was getting ready to get into a defensive position, but was slightly surprised when he was completely ignored as Yagari walked right past him and stood in front of Kurato.

Before Kurato could so much as breathe he yanked his shirt with both hands and pulled him closer to him, he then stared directly into his eyes and lifted his eye patch.

From where Zero was standing he couldn't see what was behind the patch, but he could only guess it had something to do with his power, because Kurato fell to the floor completely unconscious.

"He should be out of it for a while, and when he wakes up he won't remember ever coming here." Yagari replied gruffly.

"Goody! Then you can take the jet and drop him off somewhere away from here."

"Always sticking me with all the work…" Yagari grumbled as he dragged Kurato away.

Zero stood frozen, not sure how to react that this apparently "normal" procedure of things. He didn't have to think for long, because the blond turned back to look at him with his cheerful demeanor back in place.

"Now then. I'm Headmaster Cross, the founder of this school. And I'd like to be the first to welcome you to Cross Academy for the Gifted and Talented."

Zero shook the man's hand rather hesitantly.

Seeing his apprehension, Cross quickly gave an explanation to what had just happened.

"Sorry about that. You'll probably notice soon, but well we do things a bit…differently here. You're here because you're different, unique, special. You see everyone here at this Academy is gifted or talented in some way. And we try and help those with these gifts to be able to control them better. Our goal is for pacifism to exist and for us to get along peacefully with those who aren't gifted. Unfortunately, at this time, many people do not see things this way. Many people fear us, and see us as a threat. Others see us as an opportunity and want to use us. This is why as a precaution we like to keep the location of this school a secret." He explained regrettably.

Zero nodded. He supposed that made sense. He had after all been keeping his abilities a secret from society apart from his family.

He still remembered the first time he made a rose bloom for his mother on mother's day, excitedly showing her with a flush of pride and expected to be praised. He was so young at the time; he didn't understand making plants grow was unnatural… He didn't realize how severe the consequences would be of letting anyone (even his own family) be exposed to the truth of what he was capable of…

Realizing the chairman had asked a question, and he had yet to respond, Zero quickly snapped out of his thoughts and tried to focus.

"Uhm what was that?"

"I said I do hope you didn't mind that we had to take of your err, 'friend', but we simply couldn't risk him compromising our location."

Zero shook his head quickly. He couldn't care less what happened to that man.

"He's not my friend. As far as I'm concerned that bastards not even related to me." Zero snarled back.

Cross seemed to brighten at this, (ignoring Zero's crude choice of words) he continued "Well that's a relief. He was quite horrid. Don't think presumptuous of us, but we also erased your friend's mind from ever meeting you…"

Zero's head snapped up and he stared wide eyed at Cross.

"_He can do that?! How powerful was that Yagari guy!?"_

Cross nodded to Zero's un asked question.

Zero breathed a sigh of relief and felt his tense shoulders relax slightly. The less people who knew about him the better.

Noticing this, the headmaster smiled brightly.

Seeing that Zero wasn't really in the mood for speaking, the headmaster suggested they go for a tour. Zero went to grab his duffle bag as he hoisted his backpack over his shoulder but Cross just shook his head. "Don't worry about them, just leave them here and they'll be brought to your room."

Zero was not normally such a trusting person to carelessly leave his bags anywhere, but he knew there was nothing personal or important in them anyway.

So he merely shrugged and dropped his bags on the floor before following Cross out the door.

* * *

Zero had been taken on a personal tour around the large campus of school and had to listen to the headmaster blabber on as he pointed out various locations.

Zero had to admit, it was pretty impressive, but he couldn't really pay attention. All he could think about was that while he was going to be going to some fancy school, his entire family was now dead.

Filled with self loathing, Zero couldn't help but let scape a sigh.

This, of course is something the headmaster takes notice of and gives a sigh of his own, before turning his head to look at him.

Assuming that Cross had read Zero's file and accurately guessed what he was thinking about, Zero braced himself for the awkward pep talk that was sure to come. Zero expected it to be filled with sympathy and fake assurances that everything was going to be fine, as he spouted some cheesy lines that were supposed to be means of comfort.

However, Zero could not have been more wrong for what Cross said was something completely different.

"Zero…I just want you to know, If you ever need anything. Anything at all, even if it's just to talk, please come find me."

"_No one's ever cared enough about me to say that before…" _Zero thought in slight awe.

Zero could only imagine what his expression must've looked like since Cross just chuckles and ruffled his hair before swiftly turning back to talking about the tour.

"_That's it?! He's not going to lie to me or pretend to understand what I'm going through?"_

Zero was so lost in thoughts, he went through the rest of the tour through a daze, and barely realized they were at the last stop of the tour and were about to enter a classroom.

"Well this is the last stop before the dorms, but I'll get your roommate to take you to that later. Now as you know, everyone at this school has some sort of talent or gift, but those with more extreme abilities are sent to class A regardless of their age. This where you'll be studying as well, so I'm sure you'll fit right in!" With this Cross gestured dramatically to the door in front of him. "The only thing is, we don't have your class A uniform ready yet" Cross said apologetically. "I would have had it ready sooner but it's a little rare to have someone join class A so soon; usually students have to work their way up to this level. Anyway we do have one of the standard uniforms you can wear for now, so I'll leave it for you in your dorm."

Zero nodded distractedly mentally groaning at the fact that

A) he would have to wear a uniform,

B) he was going to stand out by going to this stupid apparently "elite" class A when he was just hoping to blend in,

and C) He was going to stand out even more in the elite class because he was apparently going to be wearing a different uniform than everyone else!

So far is grand plan of melting into the background wasn't going well at all.

Taking a deep breath, he looked up to see Cross looking at him with gentle eyes. "Ready?" He asked

Zero didn't have an answer for him, but just followed him in.

* * *

"Quiet down everyone. We have a new student joining class A! He is also new to the school, so be nice and show him around…."

The rest of the class stare at him curiously and inspect the newcomer who would be powerful enough to be put into this class.

Zero tuned the headmaster out, and made sure to have his coldest "don't talk to me" glare on his face.

It seems to work, because the rest of the class immediately look away and can't seem to meet his eyes.

All except one person!

In the 3rd row, in the seat closest to the window, a handsome guy meets Zero's gaze head on without so much as a flinch!

He was wearing a crisp pristine white uniform that complimented his pale flawless porcelain skin. His hair; as dark as a rich chocolate, falls in waves and just meets his shoulders, and he had the smoothest petal pink lips.

Before Zero can even scold himself for thinking about a guy's lips, he sees his eyes and everything else seems to melt away.

They're a dark maroon, but that's not what draws his attention. It's the fact that although the boys expression is completely blank, his eyes are so deep and searching, it draws him in.

_"It feels as if he's looking into my soul" _Zero thought wordlessly.

Zero shuddered slightly under the sheer intenseness of it, but refused to break the eye contact.

He was so engrossed in staring at the mysterious boy that he doesn't even notice that Cross had finished introducing him and was asking if there was anything he wanted to add.

Realizing that the entire class was staring at him, Zero regrettably broke the eye contact to answer in a cold tone.

"No."

While the rest of the class seems slightly taken aback, the headmaster just smilesdand beckoned for Zero to take a seat in front of a petite girl with brown hair in the 3rd row, and in between a girl with 2 blond pig tails, and a boy with reddish brown hair.

Zero figures the brunette girl must somehow know the chairman personally since the headmaster instantly looked at her with a look of adoration and warmth. Zero tried not to feel jealous that his own parents had never looked at him that way.

"Yuuki, my dear! Please show Zero around for me after class! And help him with anything he needs"

"Of course father!" She chirps.

Zero was slightly surprised they were related since they look nothing like alike, but figures it didn't concern him. So he stalked over towards the girl and took his new seat in front of her.

"AWWWW! MY SWEET DARLING DAUGHTER IS JUST TOO ADORABLE!" the headmaster started screeching loudly.

Zero resisted the urge to wince, and figured the chairman having some sort of fatherly complex over the girl must have beena normal occurrence since the rest of the class weren't even batting an eye at the loud outburst.

"I think it's time for you to go now father…" Yuuki says while blushing lightly.

"Not until you give me a HUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGG!" The headmaster exclaims as he lunged at the poor girl. He didn't get very far however as she waved her hand and a large gust of wind suddenly entered and literally blew the chairman away and out of the classroom!

Surprised, Zero turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow, to which she just shrugs sheepishly before smiling brightly.

"Hi! I'm Yuuki, and as you can see I can control the wind."

"Zero Kiryu." The silverette replies evenly.

Yuuki beams that he actually replied, even if it was a 2 worded response.

She started gushing enthusiastically but Zero was barely paying attention, he turned to look back at the mysterious guy from before, but was slightly disappointed to see he was no longer paying attention to Zero but was looking out the window, and completely disregarding his surroundings.

Slightly put out, he looked back at Yuuki who was animatedly chatting about the rest of his classmates.

"So since you're one of us now, I'll give you the low down on our little group. Well, there's me Yuuki Cross. Then there's my best friend Sayori Wakaba, but we all call her Yori. She can see auras and can tell when someone's in danger or is about to die." Yuki said pointing to a girl with short almond hair who was sitting to the left of Yuuki. "Behind her is Maria Kurenai. She can talk to, and turn into animals." Yuki pointed to a girl with long grey hair and grey eyes. Zero froze when he looked at her… she looked so familiar but he couldn't put his finger on why. Feeling a sudden chill, he averted his attention from her and tried to focus back on what Yuuki was saying. "The girl beside you is Rima Toya; she can control lightning and electric shocks. Then on the other side of you is Senri Shiki, but we all just call him Shiki. He can make a whip out of his own blood. Beside him is Takuma Ichijo." She motioned to a perky looking blonde "He can basically disintegrate anything. In front of him is Sara Shirabuki. She can control people when she sings." Yuuki motioned to a girl with long blonde hair in the front row. "Then on the other side of me is Hanabusa Aido, but we all call him Aido, or Idol." (Zero tried not to snort at this) As Yuuki pointed to an incredibly smug looking blonde to her right. "He can control ice. Behind him is his cousin Akatsuki Kain, who we usually just refer to as Wild. He can manipulate fire." She said pointing to a tall guy with dark orange hair. "Beside him is Seiren. No one really knows her last name, but she can turn invisible and teleport. We sometimes call her 'the bodyguard' but you'll find out why later." She then pointed to a girl with short grey hair in the back row sitting (almost protectively) behind the mysterious guy from earlier. "Then on his other side is Ruka Souen. She can create illusions." She explained discreetly motioning to a scowling girl with long honey blonde hair sitting directly behind her. "She's pissed off because Aido got the spot beside Kaname today. They usually fight for it." She explained. "Kaname?" Zero asked trying not to sound too curious. Yuuki beamed as if Zero had just said a magic word. Before giggling and pointing to (sure enough) the guy who had been staring at Zero earlier. "That's Kaname Kuran." She said in a hushed whisper.

"Why'd you lower your voice?" Zero couldn't help pointing out.

Yuuki blushed and motioned excitedly for Zero to lean in closer. In an excited whisper she explained

"Well he's kind of a celebrity here. He's the most powerful psychic the school has ever seen! And that's just one of his many powers. He's a telepath and can read anyone's mind, is telekinesis and can move things with his mind, and he's even empathic and can sense what other people are feeling by a single glance!"

Zero felt his heart skip a beat and he thought back to when Kaname had been so intently staring at him.

"_Could he sense what I was feeling? Was he reading my mind? Wait! Is he reading my mind right now?!" _

_Z_ero immediately stole a glance back at Kaname ready to tell him off for invading his privacy, but when he looked, Kaname was still starring out the window, giving no indication that he was listening at all.

"He's more powerful than all of the teachers combined and people say he's even stronger than Cross!" Yuuki gushed.

"Whoa, wait, Cross is powerful? What's his gift?" Zero asked. (A little surprised that the cheerful man from earlier was really capable of something that powerful.)

"Well duh! He is the founder of the school of course its something impressive. He can see an entire persons past by a single touch of their skin."

Zero realized he must have paled drastically because Yuuki started to giggle with a knowing smile on her face.

"He shook your hand when u first got here didn't he? Don't worry. Hes done that with every student. It's like mandatory so that the school knows what they're dealing with. So he basically knows every person back story."

Zero felt rage bubble up inside of him, and the tingling of his powers threatening to come out wavered on edge of his consciousness. Zero managed to wheel them back in before they accidentally erupted, but he was still seething in anger!

"_What gave him the right to look into my memories?!"_

Noticing his agitation, Yuuki put a small hand on his arm in a reassuring manner.

"Hey look, don't be mad. He's ferociously trustful. Hes never shared a single thing about a person's past to anyone! Not even me!"

Her voice dropped an octave lower as she whispered solemnly"And trust, me, if you think your life story is bad, there's probably someone here with something worse." Yuuki brought her voice down to a whisper. "I heard Kaname's was the worst. Apparently, after seeing his memories, cross almost went into a state of depression himself!"

Managing to not show the shock on his face, Zero could tell Yuuki was uncomfortable talking about her dad getting depressed, and Zero himself was uncomfortable thinking about how horrible Kaname's past would have been for that to happen! He decided it would be best to change the subject to something neutral.

"So, why do u call him 'Cross' and not dad?" Zero asked, successfully changing the subject.

"Oh he's not really my father, I'm adopted and I guess I'm not just used to calling anyone that just yet. But I do it in public to make him happy." She said giving him a genuine smile.

Zero couldn't help but let his gaze wander back over to Kaname, taking in his slim back, and graceful posture.

Realizing he was starting to stare again, he turned back to Yuuki and noticed she was also watching Kaname. For some reason, this made Zero feel annoyed, and before he could stop himself, he blurted out

"So what you have a crush on this Kaname guy?"

Yuuki just blushed and mumbled almost in audibly "If I did, then so does the rest of the class."

Yuuki had mumbled it low enough to intend for Zero not to catch it, but he did anyways. Shocked, the silverette looked up and realized that most of the girls in the class were indeed watching Kaname with a dream like state! The only ones who weren't were Rima, Siren,(who seemed to be occupied thinking of other things), and Maria (who evidently was watching Zero himself!) Shaking off that creepy feeling he got from Maria, Zero almost wanted to laugh when he saw that even Aido was staring at Kaname with a dreamy gaze! _"Then again, he is sitting beside him... So that's why he looked so smug!"_

He cocked his head to the side and Gave Yuuki a knowing look of his own which only made her blush even darker and stutter to try and explain herself.

"N-no! It's not like that! I don't really see him in that way, it's just… just he's so hard to get close to. It's like he shuts everyone out! He barely talks. I mean, he's polite to everyone, but it all just seems like a mask. He's always so cold and aloof. No one ever knows what he's thinking, his powers are so strong, they can block off everyone else's, so no one can use their own powers against him. Even Sayori can't even see his aura! But at the same time he can know what any of us are thinking at any time! It's kind of unfair when you think of it like that. He's really closed off and pushes everyone away. Of course the fact the he's gorgeous and now mysterious just makes everyone fall for him more! But anyways I guess I just feel sorry for him. He's surrounded by people everyday but he always seems so lonely. And it just seems like he's carrying such a big burden. I guess I, I just want to help him. Or more so, I just want him to be happy. And for his burden to be a little lighter. Even if it's not with me, I want to see him open up to someone and let someone in. Even his closest friends can't really tell what he's thinking."

Yuuki let out a large sigh before stammering out an apology.

"I-I'm sorry! Here I am ranting about Kaname! I didn't mean to go on and on like that. I guess, his expression just bothers me because he always seems so…empty." She sighed again before forcing a smile on her face.

Zero couldn't help but turn to look back towards Kaname. It's a little unnerving to think that he could very well be reading his mind right at this moment, but he decided to chance the look. Sure enough, Kaname looked…lonely. The moment Zero thought it, Kaname's head snapped up, and he scanned the room before resting his eyes on Zero. Kaname's gaze seemed to harden but it was only for a split second before he turned back towards the window.

It all happened so fast, Zero wasn't even sure if he saw it! His heart was hammering, and he wasn't even sure why.

"Zero?"

Almost Jumping, Zero looked up to see Yuuki watching him questionably.

"It's nothing." Zero murmured, and hoped that his face wasn't betraying with a blush.

"Hmm, well you know... if anyone has the chance to get to know Kaname better it'll be you." She said with a wink.

"What do you mean?" Zero asked tiredly, not exactly fond of the scheming look Yuuki was giving him.

"Didn't Cross tell you? You're going to be his new roommate!"

_**Tbc…**_

* * *

Just so you have an idea of the seating arrangements in the class:

The seats:

BACK OF THE CLASS

Maria************* Ruka********Kain******** Siren

Sayori************ Yuuki********Aido*********Kaname

Rima**************Zero********Shiki*********Takuma

classmate********classmate*****classmate******Sara

FRONT OF THE CLASS

* * *

_**Hiiii! So. I just broke my number one rule of writing for this: "Never start a new story when you aren't finished with your current one". But I couldn't help itttt! This plot bunny has been running around and around, and I just had to write it out! So what do you think? :D I think this is by far the longest first chapter I've ever written in all my fanfics! But I wanted it to be a good intro so you get the basic feel of things. :] So I hope you enjoyed!**_

_**Anyway, I'd love to hear what you guys think, so please let me knooo! If you really like where the story is going, I'll add this to the list of my "priority stories" along with FA and TCOZC :] which will mean I will try to update more frequently! If not, this will probably be one of those stories that I update on the side. Either way, I do intend to continue this, so please let me know what you think!**_

_**Alsoooo, I wanted to make this extra long because sadly, I have midterm exams next week! :'( :O *screams in terror and hides under bed* Needless to say, the next several days will consist of me studying. So they're prob won't be any updates on any of my stories till exams are done. (Unless of course my good friend procrastination decides to come out and play, in which case, expect lots of updates! Haha) But yes, most likely, you won't be hearing from for a bit, so sorryyyy! :(**_

_**Anyway, enough of my ramblings. Until next time! Xoxo!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Cross Academy for the Gifted and Talented**

_**Chapter 2- the perks of being psychic**_

* * *

Kaname Kuran sighed as he settled into his normal seat by the window, and tried not to let the frown show on his face. He had another headache. Actually, Migraine was more like it. Hiding a grimace, he supposed he should be used to it by now. Head splitting pain was just one of the perks of being a psychic at his level.

Of course with all the oncoming thoughts and emotions pouring into you at every second, the other perk was the risk of losing your mind.

Every day, Kaname wondered when that battle would end, and he would inevitably crack.

"_How soon will it be before I think another's emotions are my own? That their thoughts are mine? How much longer till I can't tell the difference anymore?" _

It almost happened once, and everyday little by little he feels himself giving in to the darkness just a little more.

He remembered that day clearly; the day he almost snapped. He still has nightmares about it, but of course that would be something that will never go away.

Clad in only but that white hospital gown…

_Being restrained to the large surgical table in an all white room…_

_Chained down with the cold metal cutting into his skin…_

_The so called "doctors" injecting him with drug after drug…_

"_We just want to run a few tests on you. You see you're power is going to help us." They said in a sickengly sick voice that was so obviously hiding their true intentions._

_And no matter how much he struggled, no matter how much he screamed or pleaded… no one would ever come to rescue him from his hell. _

Suddenly, the memory faded away and Kaname snapped open his eyes jolting lightly in his seat. He shuttered and ignored the concerned looks his friends were shooting him. Lightly shaking his head at Takuma, indicating he was fine he focused his attention back to the window and let his mind wander.

Another perk of being a psychic of his power, it was so easy to relive un wanted memories. Every emotion, every feeling, every pain, he could feel it in his bones as if it was happening right there again. He rubbed his wrist lightly, still feeling the cold prick of the needle they used to inject him with.

The only reason he didn't scream out loud was years of practice of keeping silent.

When he got like this, there was only one thing he could do that could calm him: A distraction.

He knew it was technically wrong, and he normally liked to respect his classmates privacy, (Hence why he perfected blocking everyone out so well) so he avoided reading their minds unless necessary. But sometimes, when he got this impeccable dark cold feeling that seemed to numb his entire soul, he needed the distraction and opened his barriers to let his classmates thoughts come in.

Now was one of those times.

Slowly, he opened his mind barriers and let the onsleam of thoughts trickle in starting slowly and faded at first before gaining momentum and literally slamming into his brain before it was overflowing.

Clenching his eyes shut, he quickly filtered out all thoughts from his friends, and intentionally skipped over Yuuki's mind. (Her lack of memories of him was much too painful to dwell on)

He instead tried to focus on his other classmates. Finding their mindless chatter anything but soothing inside his brain, he decided he needed to focus on just one person. Wondering on who to make his subject, it was at that moment that the door swung open and Cross walked in ushering in a boy his age with silver moonlight colored hair and stunning lilac eyes.

With a start, Kaname realized something. He wasn't getting a reading from that new kid!

Puzzled, he had yet to meet anyone who had been successful to block out his psyche from entering their mind before. Not even the powerful professors or Cross himself could keep him out of their mind, so what was so different about this boy?

Kaname slowly closed his mind barrier again until it zoned in on that one particular person.

But no matter how much he tried, it still came out blank.

It was strange because Kaname could easily feel the boy's emotions: annoyed, curious, secretly content, sorrow, frustration, and a deep burning guilt…

yes, the boy had a mélange of emotions rushing through him at that moment. And yet not a single thought could be processed to Kaname's mind.

As if sensing, the ongoing scrutiny, the new boy (who chairman introduced as Zero Kiryu) suddenly met his eyes. Slightly surprised, seeing as most people are afraid to meet his eyes, Kaname stared back at him unabashedly, and intensely, trying hard to get some sort of reading on his thoughts.

The boy continued to stare defiantly until Cross finally asked him if there was anything to add

Once again Kaname was able to read his feelings: slightly embarrassed, intensely annoyed, and vaguely curious. His thoughts however, remained a mystery.

"_Is he curious…about me?"_ Kaname wondered before shaking his head and deciding that he was being presumptuous. _"He's probably just curious about the class. Either way it's none of my concern."_

Kaname's last bit of hope of something interesting to distract him from his depressing thoughts slowly flickered away as he turned back to the window and ignored the new addition to the class.

Sure it was intriguing as to why he couldn't read his thoughts, and he made a mental note that it if it ever came up he'd ask him about it, but other than that Kaname felt himself melting back into his empathetic mode.

After all, he had no intentions of getting close to this "Zero Kiryu" Letting people in only caused them pain in the end_. _

"_It's better for everyone if they all just stayed away from me."_ Kaname thought honestly.

And so he once again put up his mental barriers and blocked the world around him as he let his thoughts wander once more to the pain of the past.

Kaname managed to completely ignore the goings on in the classroom, and it was only when he felt someone's intense feeling of understandment of isolation did he look up and stare right back into the eyes of Zero Kiryu.

Surprised at why he would be thinking of something like this, he tried unsuccessfully to read his mind but quickly averted his attention when it didn't work.

"_What was he thinking of just now? Why was he looking at me?" _

Deciding to convince himself that he didn't care, Kaname completely missed Yuuki telling him that he was going to be Kaname's roommate.

He was certainly going to be in for quite the surprise.

* * *

_**Hiiii! So omg I just want to thank everyone for the big response! I was not expecting that many views! So thank you so so much for all the follows, favorites, and comments! :D You guys are awesome, and I'll definitely try my best to update this story frequently**!_

_**Haha! Especially with all the comments with reference to Xmen because untill you mentioned it it honestly never crossed my mind! this plot bunny was based more on this cute otome game "planets" i was re-playing and a bunch of "magic" type animes :P but anyways, thanks so much for leaving a comment! :)**_

_**Speaking of, a****s I do for all my stories, I'll be posting a "reviewers page" where I will reply to all the lovely reviews I got, so that will be posted soon too. :]**_

_**Also, ****I already have the next chapter done, so I'll be posting it next right away :]**_

_**Until next time! Xoxo!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Cross Academy for the Gifted and Talented**

_**Chapter 3- of Hunters and Guardians**_

* * *

Zero stared at Yuuki wide-eyed.

"No one said anything about a roommate!" He growled annoyed, trying desperately to cover up the fact that his heart was racing and his face blushing at the very prospect of sleeping in the same room as that person.

"Yep! You must be pretty special, because Kaname's always lived alone."

"Always?"

"Mhhmm. On one hand, everyone feels uneasy about living with someone so powerful. Especially one who can so easily read their mind, it's like no privacy you know? But on the other hand, most people are so severely infatuated with Kaname that they would willingly give up their privacy if it meant being in the same room with him! In the end, there was a huge uproar because everyone wanted to be the special person who got the privilege of being his roommate…but at the same time no one wanted to. It's quite confusing if you think about it. But either way, it looks like you're the lucky person who everyone will envy and yet pity."

Zero just stared back at her not quite sure how to respond to something like that.

"Greeeeeat." Was all he said as he turned back around in his seat.

He was saved from further questioning when the teacher chose to walk in at that moment. She had long midnight blue hair that reached down to her butt even though it was currently tied in a high ponytail. She wore a tight fitting pantsuit, with a pair of thin-framed squared glasses. She seemed strict and had that whole "I-don't-tolerate-fooling-around" thing going on.

"Good Afternoon Class." She said professionally. Noticing Zero in the second row she gave him a slight nod.

"For those of you that don't know me my name is Isunami Miyaboka. And since we have a new student here, I'll give him a brief introduction on how things work around here."

She walked up to Zero and have him a sharp look as if to tell him he better pay attention.

"As you already know, we are no ordinary school. However that doesn't mean you'll get to skip out on normal school classes. Our school offers a wide variety of subjects, including all standard classes. However, we also have a number of special classes that will help with improving your ability. I suggest you ask a classmate or your roommate to help you catch up on your classes and let you know how things work around here. I won't tolerate you falling behind simply because you're new." Here she gave Zero a cold glare, and Zero gave one right back.

This woman certainly did not intimidate him.

Smirking, Miyaboka handed Zero a timetable sheet with his new class schedule before turning her harsh gaze to the rest of class. "What are you all waiting for?! Open your textbooks to page 109! We're covering history today."

The class didn't dare give any groans and quickly opened their books.

Zero merely looked at his time table sheet in disbelief as he read all of his classes. Not only were they a number of different classes each day, but there was also a different set of classes that varied per day!

He understood the generic classes such as math and English, but he was a bit surprised at some of the _other _classes he was forced to take.

" _battle training, self defense, martial arts, hand to hand combat, mind resistance…Why on earth do I need all this stuff?! It's not like I'm going out to war!"_ His eyes narrowed when his eyes caught sight of a class called "torture resistance"

Yuuki sensing Zero's tense stature read over his shoulder at the classes he was looking at.

"Oh that's what you're worried about! Don't worry. Those are just a precaution. I'm sure Cross told u about people trying to use us as weapons and stuff right?"

Yuuki whispered in his ear, trying not to get caught by Miyaboka.

Zero nodded. But he didn't realize they were this serious about the situation.

"Hmm I'm guessing you don't know about the hunters yet then do you? They're a group of people who are hell bent on capturing us and using us for some freaky science experiments! But I don't know too much about that. If you want to know more, you might want to ask Kaname. Rumor has it he was captured by them once…he's the only person to ever have escaped from them alive! Apparently Cross only added those new classes after meeting Kaname."

After hearing Zero's shocked silence she continued.

"But hey, it's just a rumor. Who knows if it's true. Anyway, back to your classes, we have a lot of physical activity classes so that our bodies stay as fit and as alert as our minds, but we also have a lot of studious classes. You'll notice a lot of people here study university level courses and higher because our minds have progressed so much with our powers." She gave him a quick look before nodding to herself. "You're the same. I can tell. Although I doubt you would have been put in the class of geniuses if you weren't." She said giggling. "Anyway, because our powers often take a great strain on our mind, a large number of our classes consist of anything to do with the arts. Most people find it stimulating yet relaxing, and you'll be surprised on how creative you can get during a simple arts class."

Zero nodded indicating he was listening. But boy did this Yuuki girl like to talk a lot.

"And then finally the most important classes are those that require us to practice our powers. You'll notice we have a different type of ability training class every day, but we only have one per day since it can get really draining for us. Most of us get super excited since it's like the only time we can fully use our powers throughout the day."

Zero had been dreading this the minute he came here. He had no intention of suing his powers again! But something that Yuuki said caught his interest.

"What do you mean that's the only time we can use our powers? I thought that was the whole point of this school"

"Oh right. I keep forgetting you're new-new. As in you haven't even read the student handbook yet. But basically using your powers out of class or in your dorm room is forbidden. There have been too many incidents with those with higher level powers, against those with much lower range powers."

Zero didn't miss the way she gave a subtle glance to Aido, and he figured he had a good idea of exactly who was abusing their powers.

"But what about people like you're friend Sayori. It's not like she can just turn her power off…"

"Ahh, you catch on quick. But there are exceptions to every rule. People who have powers like that just try not to make it blatantly obvious, or consciously bring attention that they are using it. Anyway, you're allowed to use your powers during class, they usually encourage it! But they also want us to understand self restraint, so we're not to use them any other place in the school other than our rooms. Of course they're always little slip ups, but Cross usually overlooks the accidental ones. Then there are those who purposely break the rules. That's where the guardians come in."

"_Guardians?"_ Now Zero was getting confused.

Seeing his confused expression, Yuuki smiled "Guardians are people specifically elected by Cross to make sure everything is running smoothly. That there's nothing suspicious going on, and that everyone is following the rules. Basically we keep the peace."

"We?"

"Yes! I'm currently the sole guardian at this school! But hey maybe you'll join me too!"

Zero snorted. He doubted it. "Keeping the peace" was literally the furthest thing from his mind.

Before he could reply, Miyaboka slammed a ruler down on Zero's desk.

"Kiryu. I understand you don't have a textbook yet but I expect you to share with your neighbor instead chatting in my class." She said coldly

Zero rolled his eyes but didn't say anything. Rima the quiet girl sitting beside him slowly shuffled her desk closer so that he could share with her.

Rima didn't talk much but Zero was just grateful for the silence.

He didn't pay attention much to the lesson though, and kept thinking about the things Yuuki had told him, especially "the hunters".

For some reason a chill ran up his spine when he thought of them. It felt like he had heard that name before, but not matter how hard he thought he couldn't remember it.

He snuck a peek at Kaname again who had his textbook open but was staring blankly at the words as if he wasn't really reading it.

"_Is what Yuuki said true, was he really captured by them?"_

Suddenly realizing that Kaname could read his mind he blushed and quickly averted his attention back to the textbook, trying not to think about hunters or guardians or how different his new life here was going to be.

* * *

_**Hiiii! So I realize this chapter was a little "talk-y" and Yuuki kept blabbering on and on but this was important just so that all of you kind of understand how the school works more. :]**_

_**Anyway, I promise the next chapters will be better because they'll start having some of the battle training classes, annnd Zero and Kaname will finally meet appropriately as roommates! :D so look forward to that! ;P**_

_**Also, just a reminder Kaname can't read Zero's mind but Zero doesn't know that yet which is why he's still paranoid that Kaname is listening in on his thoughts.**_

_**Ok! Next thing I'm posting is the reviewers page with replies to all of your lovely comments, so thanks again for reviewing, following, and favouriting! :) It really made my day!**_

_**Till next time! Xoxo! **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Cross Academy for the Gifted and Talented**

_**Chapter 4- Destiny's game begins**_

* * *

Class ended soon enough. And soon Isunami was getting the classes attention.

"Alright class. You are all to go to training grounds B. I'm sure you're all excited, but I expect you all to act mature." At this point she hardened her gaze as she stared the class down over her glasses.

"And may I remind you, that spectators are forbidden to watch. This is not a game, training is serious business." Here she looked directly at Aido.

"But Senseiiiii, it's not like I asked those girls to come and cheer me on, It's not my fault if they can't stay away from their 'Idol-sempai'" He said with his trademark smirk.

Miyaboka was clearly not impressed, since a book suddenly went flying in his direction, efficiently smacking him in the forehead.

"Owwww! Sensei!" Aido wined rubbing his forehead which now sported a red mark.

Zero watched the interaction with slight amusement. He had never even seen the teacher lift a finger to throw the book, so he figured she must be telekinetic.

However he couldn't enjoy the moment , because he was distracted by the words Miyaboka had said. He was absolutely not looking forward to any form of "training." No one knew about his powers, and he intended to keep tit hat way.

So it was with absolute dread that he stood up from his desk and followed the rest of the class out.

When he walked towards a large glass dome, He was somewhat expecting a high-tech arena, instead of walking what looked to be a large an indoor grass field. But then again, knowing the school, he figured the high-tech one was probably in a different training round.

It was only when the class had passed through a large glowing barrier and the doors firmly shut behind him that Zero realized he couldn't really stall anymore.

Zero however, did not anticipate on capturing the attention of the rest of the class so soon.

"Hmph. So it's Zero huh? Well we'll see what new kid's got." Smirked Aido as he gave Zero a once over.

Zero glared in return.

"Now now guys! It's his first time, so let's not scare him!" Said Yuuki quickly stepping between them.

"Why not? Just because he's new doesn't mean we're going to go easy on him!" Growled Aido.

Yuuki just sighed, as Aido stepped back up to Zero.

"I'm known as Idol, and I hope I'm paired against you." He said menacingly.

Zero just sneered and glared right back.

"You don't scare me ice princess."

Aido turned a furious shade of red in anger and opened his mouth to retort when his cousin smoothly stepped in front of him.

"Don't mind him; he's a bit of a hot head. And they say I'm the one with fire." He said, muttering that last bit to himself. "I'm Akatsuki Kain, but most people refer to me around here as Wild. Don't ask me why, I'm certainly more clam than my little cousin over here." He said pointing to a pouting Aido behind him.

"Right." Zero replied, not really in the mood to make small talk.

"Not much of a talker huh? That's cool. You'll fit right in with Shiki and Rima then."

Zero turned to look at Rima who nodded at him before turning back to her conversation with Shiki, who also gave Zero a silent nod in greeting.

"Guys guys, I already did all the introductions back in the class room, so Zero already knows who you are and what you do." Yuuki whined, walking back over to stand beside Zero.

"Yuuki, I think in order to do introductions the other person should actually need to be introduced personally." Said Takuma politely as he stepped up to Zero.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Takuma." He said with a smile. He stuck out his hand for a shake, but Zero still feeling wary after Cross's handshake chose not to take it.

"Stop being such an ass!" Growled Aido, apparently getting his second wind as he watched Zero seemingly ignore Takuma's outstretched hand.

"Now, now, it's fine. I'm sure Zero isn't one for physical contact." Laughed Takuma with an easy smile as he awkwardly retracted his hand back.

"Takuma darling, aren't you going to introduce your girlfriend?" Asked Sara as she walked up to the crowd and clung on to Takuma's arm.

Zero noticed how Takuma flinched, and his smile suddenly became strained.

"Uhm, right. Zero this is Sara Shirabuki."

"Charmed, I'm sure." Purred Sara as she batted her eyelashes at Zero.

"Ouu, you're a cutie!" She giggled as she moved to run her hand up Zero's bicep.

Before she had a chance, Zero jerked away and gave a cold look. Not sure how she could flirt so shamelessly with Takuma standing right beside her.

However when Zero looked back at Takuma he noticed he wasn't even paying attention to her but was instead watching Shiki intently.

"_Interesting."_ Thought Zero as he silently observed them around him.

He was so busy watching his classmates interact he almost missed the girl who suddenly started petting his hair.

Jumping back in surprise he turned to look at the girl he remembered as Maria.

"Don't mind her, she does that with everyone." A voice said behind him.

Zero turned slightly (un-nerved by all these people sneaking up on him) and looked at the person who was speaking to him.

"I'm Sayori, and your aura is a very interesting shade of lilac. Almost like the color of your eyes. Except it has flecks of aquamarine in it. As well as a deep magenta with a stripe of red. Interesting. You have a pure heart. You are a good person."

With that closing statement Sayori walked to where Yuuki was standing leaving Zero to wonder what a weird girl she was., and yet slightly blushing at the compliment.

"_She must be seriously weird if she thinks' I'm a good person. A good person doesn't accidently murder their entire family! And me, a pure heart? Ha! As if that could ever be possible. I'm tainted."_

Not that she was anywhere as close as weird as Maria, who was now licking the back of her hand as a cat would.

She turned to look at Zero and winked.

"Meow!" She said before skipping off towards where Rima was standing.

Zero was left standing and feeling a little disturbed by Maria. So he quickly moved away, almost bumping into the grey haired girl who seemed to appear out of nowhere!

Zero remembered her as Siren, and was about to apologize but she simply breezed right past Zero not even sparing him a look.

Instead of feeling annoyed, Zero was actually relaxed that at least one person wasn't paying that much attention to him.

Zero couldn't help discreetly scanning the people around him. He didn't realize he was waiting for Kaname to appear until his heart skipped a beat when he finally spotted him walking towards them. He then scowled when he noticed Ruka was walking beside him with a longing look on her face.

Zero had no idea what had gotten into him, all he knew was that he didn't like the close distance between her and Ruka, or the way Sara immediately ditched Takuma and bounced over towards Kaname leaning forward and showing off her cleavage.

In fact before he even knew what he was doing Zero had marched over to where Kaname was and said confidently "Hey. I don't think we've been properly introduced yet, I'm Zero Kiryu."

Zero was suddenly aware of the tense silence that befell over the class, and he guessed that newcomers weren't "allowed" to talk to the elusive psychic king Kaname.

He was fully expecting to be ignored, and was about to turn around when Kaname suddenly spoke softly In a melodious yet masculine voice.

"Kaname Kuran."

Kaname must've been surprised he had spoke himself, because he suddenly stiffened and quickly walked forward, leaving Sara and Ruka to trail after him.

Zero stood there stunned and blinked a few times before shaking it off. (While completely ignoring the way Aido was spluttering and glaring at his little verbal exchange with Kaname.)

"_Come on Zero! He's just some guy and all he did was say his name. There's no reason to get all worked up about it! Geez, what's wrong with you?!" _Zero thought scolding himself.

But before he could think of it any longer, the Teacher suddenly came out.

Zero took one glance at the eye patch and cigarette, and realized that it was the guy from earlier!

"Alright. You should all know what to do by now, but since we got a newbie, I'll go over things. This is battle trainings 101. You will be fighting in pairs, and will try to knock the other out. The person who is unable to fight back for a total of 3 seconds loses. The fight will last for one minute and is over when I say so. Understand?" He growled glaring at a sulky looking Aido.

"Alright, as always try not to kill each other brats." With that he waved his hand dismissively, and the class all lined up.

Zero was still trying to wrap his mind around how "not fighting back for 3 seconds" was considered a lose, and what damage could possibly be done in a span of a minute; when Yagari started calling out the pairs.

"First up is Hanabusa Aido vs. Akatsuki Kain."

Aido grumbled good heartedly and pushed past Zero mumbling "Darn. I was hoping I'd get to fight you. Oh well, there's always next time. Now why don't you watch a pro and see how it's done."

He then stepped forward to the middle of the field, while the rest of the class instinctively moved back.

Kain was more laid back and just rolled his eyes before going to stand opposite Aido.

Before anything else happened, a chorus of loud shrieks and screaming could be heard.

Surprised, Zero looked to see behind the barrier, was a massive crowd of people all excitedly cheering and watching with anticipation. Some even had their faces pressed up against the glass.

"Godammnit AIDO! What did I say about brining your annoying fans?" Growled Yagari.

"It's not my fault they love me, It's not like I invited them to watch." Shrugged Aido. Although he then turned to give a dramatic wave and flying kiss which in turn made the crowd erupt in cheers.

Kain rolled his eyes, but couldn't say much because he knew his own fans were also out there.

"Unfortunately, class A has quite a fan base, and event though it's technically against the rules, they always come out here to watch us during training." Yuuki said nudging Zero to take a seat a few more feet back with the rest of the class.

Zero grimaced in reply. Having found the whole thing shallow and didn't like the idea of anymore people having to see his power.

Yuuki mistook his expression, and nudged him again. "Don't worry; I'm sure you'll have your own fans soon enough too!"

Zero's annoyed response got drowned out by the chanting of "IDOL and WILD" being screamed across the grounds.

Yagari shook his head but finally turned his attention back to his students.

"Ignore them and concentrate. You guys have been at this for a while so I expect to see some improvement from last time."

Zero was surprised to see when Aido and Kain both turned to each other, their look of playful teasing was gone, and they actually looked completely serious.

Yagari nodded his approval before stepping back.

Everyone seemed to hold their breath as Yagari suddenly shouted "BEGIN!"

They were off so fast Zero was almost afraid if he blinked he would miss it!

He now realized that all the timings were perfectly correct!

It had taken less than second for Kain to shoot out entire wall of fire to circle Aido, who had in turn created double edged daggers out of ice and was throwing them at Kain with deadly accuracy.

He then extinguished the flames by freezing them.

They then took off in the air with a series of flying kicks and blocks, moving too quick for the eye to see.

Zero had to squint but could just make out he figure of Kain swinging an extremely large sword that appeared to be made out of flames itself, right over Aido's head!

Zero gasped, but Aido managed to just doge it.

He countered with his own move when Kain suddenly froze in place; ice slowly paralyzing him from his feet upwards.

Aido then created an enormous block of ice to come crashing down on Kain, who just managed to use his flames to melt it before it crushed him to death.

He then counter attacked with his flame sword of death, but Aido (who was now wielding some sort of ice-ax) managed to block it.

The two once more turned into a blur, combating in too many moves for Zero to count before Yagari suddenly yelled out. "TIME!"

The 2 froze, and Zero had to hold in a gasp at their positions!

Kain had his sword centimeters away from being pressed up against Aido's neck, while Aido had his Ax hovering directly over Kain's head. Both were panting heavily and drenched in sweat.

Yagari just sighed.

"That's one minute. It's a tie once again. It seems you two are evenly matched. We'll see when you're skills will finally improve enough for one of you to win…"

Zero thought that was kind of harsh, and was surprised they had actually came so close to killing each other! He couldn't help but wonder if the minute hadn't ended what would have happened…would they really have continued fighting? What would have happened if their weapons actually hit their targets? Would they really keep going till one of them died? Shuddering Zero couldn't help but wonder hopelessly what kind of school he had gotten himself into.

Although, he would never admit it, but he thought what he just saw was kind of amazing. Zero had always thought he had seen things, but he realized now that he was here, he was clearly out of his element! Not that it went without saying that Zero would be able to take on both of them easily,_ IF _he were to use his power again.

"_Which I vowed I never would."_

Zero thought to himself, Barely catching the conversation that passed between the 2 cousins. They were both back to joking around as Kain ruffled Aido's hair.

"You almost got there little cuz."

"Yeah, well just wait till next time; I'll definitely win for sure!"

"Mmhmm, you just wanted to give your fans a little show."

"So what if I did, you did too right 'wild-sempai'?"

They both laughed and before joining the rest of the class. Both were still panting so Kain immediately lied on his back, half interested with the next fight, while Aido lay on his stomach, eagerly waiting for the next pair to be called.

"Alright, next will be Yuuki Cross and Ruka Souen

Zero sat up a little at this, somehow finding it hard to picture the cheerful girl beside him fighting to her almost death.

"Don't look so worried Zero! I'm pretty good at this." She giggled. "Hmm, although going up against Ruka may be a bit of a challenge, I've been wanting to be paired with her for a while. Hehe, it beats being paired with Aido like last week."

Seeing Zero's horrified expression she knelt closer to his ear and whispered. "By the way, I won."

She then gave a sinister smile that didn't look quite right on her sweet expression before skipping over to the middle of the field.

Ruka elegantly walked over sniffing disdainfully at Yuuki as she gave her a once over.

"Don't think I didn't see you starring at Kaname." Whispered Ruka dangerously

"And don't think I didn't notice he's not interested in you!" Retorted Yuuki back.

Ruka's glare intensified, but so did Yuuki's look of determination.

As soon as Yagari yelled "Begin" both girls didn't waste any time. Yuuki summoned the wind around them to suddenly blow more ferociously before screaming out "WIND SCYTHE" and conjuring a deadly looking death scythe that looked to be almost twice her size.

Ruka had also moved and had called out "DEATH ILLUSION" Causing Yuuki to pause in her attack and looked around her panickingly, before start slashing things around her that only she could see.

Ruka grinned triumphantly but was completely unexpecting a sudden giant whirlwind to surround them both, immobilizing her in place as Yuuki stalked forward raising her scythe in place.

The rest of the class could now only see a giant whirlwind, and couldn't see what was properly happening on the inside.

Zero was about to move to get a better look, but he quickly caught himself, and tried to play it off that he wasn't that interested on what was happening inside the tornado.

Meanwhile, Ruka growled and used her powers to try and get Yuuki to use the scythe on herself.

She could see it working when Yuuki's eyes seemed to get glassy and she turned the blade to face herself. But just as she was about to bring It crashing down, Ruka felt herself getting shoved out of Yuuki's mind and a giant gust of wind pinning her to the floor.

Ruka stared up in shock as Yuuki leaned down holding her scythe over her neck and whispered into Ruka's ear "and that's three."

"That's 3 seconds, the fight is over!" Yagari called. The wind immediately calmed down, and as the dust cleared, everyone immediately craned their necks as they tried to spot who was victorious.

"Yuuki wins." Yagari called as Yuuki smiled at Zero (who looked to be holding his breath in anticipation the whole time) before plunking herself down next to Yori and leaning heavily on her shoulder.

Kain had jumped up from his spot and practically ran to help Ruka up from where she was laying, but Ruka just shrugged him off angrily and stalked over to part of the grass farther away from everyone else.

Kain looked unsure on whether or not to follow her, before finally making up his mind and sitting back dejectedly near Aido.

He had made the right choice since Ruka was completely seething.

"_How did that brat manage to block me out of her mind like that?! Normally my illusions are flawless! She shouldn't have been able to slip through my grasp so easily! Even if we have been taking mind control defense classes…the only person who should have been able to do something like that that easily could only be…"_ At this point Ruka gasped as she turned to look at her beloved Kaname, who wore an expression of complete uninterest. From the looks of it, he hadn't even been watching the fights.

"_No! It couldn't have been Kaname! Besides why would he want to help her? There must be another reason why that little bitch managed to gain the upper hand over me. She must have been secretly practicing that mind blocking skill for weeks just for the purpose of showing me up!"_

Growling to herself once again Ruka continued to sulk sullenly not bothering to pay attention to the rest of the fights.

Zero however was completely enthralled!

The next fight was Sara vs. Maria, which finished relatively quickly since Maria lost the minute Sara used her siren-song on her. However, Zero did have to admit it was interesting to watch Maria turn into a multitude of animals, including a venomous python, a raven, and a black panther.

The next fight with Shiki and Rima lasted a bit longer, and was a bit more interesting since Rima actually managed to hit Shiki with a bolt of lightning! Surprisingly, Shiki ended up winning with his blood whips capturing Rima in place.

However Zero had to admit the most exciting fight had to be Siren and Takuma! They were both clearly on a whole other level than the rest of the class, and it was thrilling to see Siren disappear and re-appear in thin air, while Takuma literally disintegrated a tree less then seconds before Siren moved away from it. Zero thought Siren had the upper hand since she had turned invisible and when she re-appeared she was behind Takuma with her sharpened nails pointing at his throat, however Takuma must have sensed her beforehand, for was too fast for her and in one fluid motion had spun around and pulled out a long Kanata and held it her throat. He didn't move any further, but needless to say he ended up winning. Zero decided he would never be able to forget the image of the cheerful blonde one move away from taking her head off!

Yagari continued calling pairs until the only people left to be called were Yori, Kaname, and Zero himself.

"Alright we're down to the final 2." Yagari announced.

"Two? I thought there are three of us…" Questioned Zero, not realizing he had spoken aloud.

"Oh Kaname doesn't count. It's kind of an unfair fight since he can read your mind and predict your every move. " Yuuki replied, leaning over Yori to converse with Zero. "He's completely un-defeated, and no one has ever lasted even close to a minute with him! Not even the teachers. The only student who ever managed to get him to work up a sweat is Takuma, but of course he still lost. Anyway, usually Yagari pairs all the winners up together to go against Kaname at the end of class. Not that it does any good; it still only lasts a few seconds. So Kaname pretty much doesn't really need to be here. I think he just stays for moral support? Or maybe he has nothing better to do…either way, you're lucky you won't be going up against him. I mean I know I don't know your power or anything, but I doubt you'll stand a chance! No offense of course!" She added hurriedly after seeing Zero's glare.

"Whatever." Zero muttered. Feeling slightly annoyed that Kaname got to just sit back and do nothing; but feeling actually annoyed becuase he wouldn't get the chance to see him in action.

Zero also wondered vaguely if he might actually be the only who could in fact take Kaname on.

"_Even if he were to read my mind, once I start my power, nothing could stop me…"_

"Newbie!" Yagari suddenly called, interrupting Zero's thoughts.

"I'd say you've watched enough fights to understand how this works. You're up next so let's see what you've got! You're with Sayori. And Wakaba, go easy on him."

"But I thought Yori's power has to do with seeing auras, how is she going to fight?"

"All students here are trained in various forms of fighting techniques and hand-to-hand combat. Sayori here is top of her class, so it'll be interesting to see how long you'll last even with your powers. Now! Enough talking, and get up there boy." Yagari replied gruffly.

Zero slowly walked to the middle of the field and stood facing Yori. He was vaguely aware of Kaname suddenly looking up and watching him. But he didn't have time to think about it since the only thing going through his mind was how he was going to get out of using his power!

"_There's no way I'm going to use my REAL power, maybe I can just dodge her moves until the minute is up?"_

Zero didn't have time to think of a better plan because Yagari yelled "BEGIN!"

And Sayori was suddenly in front of him grabbing his throat and slamming him into the ground!

Zero coughed as he struggled to pry her hands off, and although he felt weird fighting a girl, he managed to kick her off him and jumped a few feet back. He wasn't expecting to be choked in the first second! And barely had time to take another breath when Sayori was suddenly on him with a flurry of kicks and punches!

Although she hit most of them, Zero managed to block a few, and land a few blows himself. He was still sweating and panting heavily as he moved back from her.

"Zero?" She questioned softly. "You won't last the full minute if you don't use your power."

Zero knew she was right and was already getting tired from exertion. In the background he could hear his classmate also yelling things like "What's he playing at?" and "Why isn't he using his powers?"

Zero didn't care; he would rather take a blow to his pride then use his powers and end up accidently destroying the entire school with everyone in it! He took a deep breath and decided if he couldn't dodge her, maybe instead of using his main power, he could use one of his other 'gifts' It was a crazy idea, but making a spilt-second decision Zero slowly raised his palms and the whole class quieted down waiting to see what he would do.

Sayori also stilled her movements and watched in interest to see how Zero was planning on countering her attack.

However, before Zero had the chance to do anything, there was suddenly a huge commotion from the class, throwing Zero off focus!

Zero turned to look and was shocked to see Kaname gasping on his knees and clutching his head while the whole class surrounded him.

There was various shouting all around him, but he was able to make out the urgency behind the words when he heard "Kaname's having a vision!"

Yagari had also jumped into action. "Give him some room!" He growled, glaring at everyone who was crowding around him.

Zero looked at Sayori who was also watching Kaname with a worried expression, she turned back to him and nodded, signaling the fight was over. They both rushed back to where Kaname was.

Zero; who had never met a psychic before and was experiencing this all for the first time, wasn't sure what to expect like everyone else from this apparently "normal occurrence"And so when Kaname opened his eyes, He certainly wasn't expecting the pupils to be a blood red!

Yagari had one hand on Kaname's shoulder and was speaking to him in a calm yet stern manner.

"Kuran. Can you hear me? I need you to tell me what you see."

The class went deathly quiet as they all strained to hear what Kaname would say

"A…hunter…..a hunter is coming….is coming….to the school…." Kaname murmured out.

There was a collective gasp of fear, and Kaname suddenly shut his eyes and clutched his temple again. He seemed to collect himself, for his erratic breathing returned to normal and when he opened his eyes they were a shade of light brown once again.

The entire class seemed to be seconds away from going into an absolute panic, and Yagari had a grave expression on his face as he stood up from his crouch and addressed the class.

"Everyone, I need you to remain calm while I go to contact headmaster Cross, until then, you are all to stay here and continue with your training."

It was obvious the class had no intention of going back to training, but it seemed like the appropriate thing to say as Yagari moved quickly out of the trainings ground.

It was clear the class was simply waiting for the teacher to be out of sight so that they could burst into anxious chatter. However when he disappeared from view, they didn't get a chance for that to happen because Yori suddenly gasped, drawing all the attention onto her

"Z-Zero! Y-you're aura! It's changed! Y-you have a death ring around you!" She stuttered fearfully

The class gasped in shock and stared back from Sayori to Zero wide-eyed.

"And that's not all…you're connected…to Kaname!"

The whole class was watching with horror, and Zero, (although thoroughly confused) gathered that whatever Yori was talking about, it could not be good.

"I don't understand, what's a death ring?" He asked slowly

"It appears around your neck when one is close to death. The darker it is in colour, the closer you are to dying. When it turns completely black it means your time is up." She whispered solemnly

"But what did you mean when you said I was connected to Kaname, I thought Yuuki said you couldn't see his aura."

"I can't or at least I couldn't but…something's changed. I still can't see it, but I can see there's a red string of fate tied around your death ring, and it connects straight over to Kaname. Which could only mean…" She trailed off gulping.

"Mean that I have a death ring too." Kaname spoke as he rose from his seat and strode over to Zero.

He spoke calmly, yet coldly and his words left a chill straight down Zero's core.

"It would seem whether we like it or not, our fates our now intertwined. What a strange game destiny is playing."

* * *

_**So what did you guys think? :] I'm sorry if the battle scenes were a bit awkward, I'm really not that good at fight scenes :S but I hope you got the basic idea, (and if you're clever you picked up on all the little details which will make sense later on) Alsoo, If you're a little confused about the string of fate thing, all will be explained in the next chapters. :) And before you ask, yes. I did use the death ring thing from zombie loan ;P So (disclaimer time!) that one idea does not belong to me.**_

_**Anywayyy! As always a huuuuge thankyou to all those who viewed, favoured, and followed! :D you guys are the best! Special shout out to all those who reviewed! Love youuuu! ;D **_

_**Replies to all comments as always will be located on the Rev Page. :]**_

_**Speaking of the reviewers page, **__**just wanted to let you know of the few changes First one being, I don't want you guys to get confused and think I only updated the reviewers page and there's no new chapter (because there ALWAYS is!) ;P so the Rev. Pg will now always be located BEFORE the latest chapter. Second thing, is it has been brought to my attention that you are technically not allowed to have a page that is solely an author's note with no story content. That being said, the reviewers page will now also feature MINI DRABBLES! :D all taking place in the stories universe so that way I'm not breaking any rules, and you all get a little bonus for actually reading the Rev page. :P It is updated now, so go back a couple chapters and enjoyy!**_

_**Till next time! Xoxo!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Cross Academy for the Gifted and Talented**

_**Chapter 5- Suspicions**_

* * *

"I-I don't understand." Zero whispered harshly, his mouth suddenly feeling extremely dry.

"It's like I said, you're both connected. And the fact that I can clearly see your death ring means that whatever thing that is supposed to happen that will trigger your death is already set in motion. And evidently, it links Kaname-sempai's death to your own. Meaning that for whatever reasons you will both die together." She finished her voice getting softer after each word.

Zero's head was spinning as he tried to process her words; he snuck a peek at Kaname who looked as cool and composed as ever. Zero couldn't help but wonder why he was taking this so calmly.

Before he even had the chance to ask, He was suddenly knocked to the ground with a blow to his cheek.

Disoriented, and now with the side of his face throbbing, Zero looked up into the eyes of Aido who was staring at Zero with such a burning intense hate, that it was only with years of practice that Zero did not flinch at the look.

"How. Dare. You." Aido seethed. "You show up here for 5 seconds and next thing you know you've put Kaname-sama's life in danger?! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" Aido seemed to freeze in his musings, as something clicked in place, because the next think Zero knew, Aido had snapped.

He jumped on Zero with a flurry of punches and scratches, while roaring "HUNTERRRR!" and Zero was too shocked to do anything but try to block his face.

Zero figured Aido must've been too blind with rage to even think about actually using his powers on him, and for that Zero was secretly grateful, he didn't know what had just happened to make Aido snap, but it would've been a lot worse if Aido attempted to use his ice ax from earlier.

As Kain and Ruka dragged Aido off Zero, Yuuki bent down to help Zero to his feet.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Zero swore angrily

For once, no one thought Zero was completely overreacting. Granted, most of the class were thinking of doing the same thing to zero the minute Kaname's life was threatened, but they were smart enough to not actually act upon it.

"Yeah seriously Busa' what the heck was all that about?" Kain asked slightly concerned as he continued to hold back his squirming cousin form continuing his on slaughter attack on Zero.

"Isn't it obvious?!" Aido asked finally calming down enough o cease his frantic movements and catch his breath.

At the sound of silence, Aido huffed before explaining. "All I know is Kaname-sama has a vision that a hunter is coming, right after HE shows up." Aido said jabbing a finger in Zero's chest.

"And then 2 seconds later, Kaname-sama has a death ring THAT'S LINKED TO HIM! It's pretty obvious he's a freaking hunter and his plan is to kill Kaname-sama! Obviously he didn't realize how powerful Kaname-sama is since he ends up dying too. Unless of course he does know, but he's willing to play sacrifice if it means taking out our king!"

Aido continued ranting to a bewildered Zero.

"W-what?! That's not true! I'm not a fucking hunter!" Snapped Zero back finally losing the last of his patience.

Aido continued as if he didn't even hear him.

"But what I want to know is how you'd manage to do it, when not a single one of us has ever EVER been able to get through his defenses…"

"Hey. Guys calm down, don't just jump to conclusions. Kaname-sempai's vision was that a hunter was coming, as in he hasn't shown up yet. While Zero is already here. Plus he got past Cross with the background check. If he really was a hunter my dad would have known okay? So everyone just Chillax!" Yuuki yelled.

Zero was grateful for her defense but even with her words, he could see the hesitance in everyone's eyes,

Zero didn't care; however, there was only one person's eyes he sought. Finally finding them watching him with a blank expression, Zero turned towards Kaname and looked at him directly in the eye.

"I'm not a hunter." He said seriously.

Kaname just continued looking at him, seemingly searching his face before turning back to look at Aido.

"Aido." He spoke quietly, immediately gathering everyone's attention and getting everyone to quiet down as to hear the words spoken from their psychic King.

"Do you think I would be so stupid as to not notice if Kiryu-kun was a hunter?" His words cut through the silence like a knife, and although they were spoken calmly, they had a cold chill to them that had Aido immediately apologizing.

"N-No! Not at all Kaname-sama! I was just saying-"

"Do not insult me Aido. Did you not say I was the most power psychic here?"

"Y-YES! Of course Kaname-sama I didn't mean any disrespect I only wanted to-"

"So if I am as powerful a psychic as you so claim, then why would I sit back and do nothing as a hunter attempts to take my life?"

His voice was cold, and harsh, and although hey were spoken no louder than a slightly more audible than a whisper, they enlisted a fear that chilled Aido down to the very core.

"My apologies! Please forgive me!"

Kaname said nothing more; he just turned away and started walking back towards the tree he was sitting under earlier with Siren immediately following after.

Perhaps it was because their aloof idol who barely speaks just spoke more words than he usually did in a week, or perhaps it was the reality of the situation settling in, but the rest of class A didn't dare a speak another word.

Zero stood looking back and forth for a few seconds before storming off himself! He was not going to just stand there and take a bunch of crap for something he wasn't even going to do!

He tried to remind himself he didn't care that no one was the least bit concerned that he was supposedly going to die too.

"_No, why would they care that some guy they just met is about to die? All they care about is their precious 'Kaname-sama'!"_ Zero thought irritated.

"_It's not like anyone cared about me before so why should it change now? "_

And then Zero heard it…the darkness inside of him calling.

"_**But isn't that what you wanted…? Death?"**_

"_No! I promised myself I wouldn't take the easy way out!"_

"_**Exactly, so fight back. Show these pathetic people what you're made of! They think you're some sort evil hunter who's going to take Kaname's life? Why don't you do it! Show them you have the power to destroy the world! Show them…. Do it…."**_

The voice whispered seductively

And for one horrible second Zero could feel the darkness looming inside of him suddenly shove inside of him as if it was bursting to come out.

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO! I WON'T! I WON'T DO IT!" Zero yelled back at t he voice, as he shut his eyes and covered his ears, as if to block out the words of "the other him."

And then the moment past, and he opened his eyes to see everyone staring at him.

It was only then that he realized he had yelled all of that out loud, and judging by the looks being thrown his way he figured he looked 50x more suspicious than he did before.

He let out a sigh and moved to school all his features into his trademark "i-don't-care-scowl" when he suddenly realized what he had failed to notice was that there was a calming hand on his shoulder.

Expecting it to be Yuuki Zero turned around ready to lecture her that he was fine when he looked straight into the eyes of Kaname Kuran.

"K-Kaname?" Zero spluttered, feeling dread settle in the pit of his stomach when he realized Kaname could have read his mind and over heard the entire conversation he just had with himself about killing him!

Needless to say the last thing he was expecting Kaname to say was

"Relax. Everything will be okay."

Zero blinked stupidly as he stared dumbfounded at Kaname's calm and composed expression.

Before he could even ask what that was supposed to mean, the doors of the training grounds burst open and Yagari strided in.

"You are all to go back to your rooms for now until further notice. The rest of your classes have been cancelled for the day but that does NOT mean you guys can get lazy and slack off. I expect you all to continue practicing. And just so you know, this is a ONE TIME THING; Classes will resume normally tomorrow morning. So I expect to see all you brats in class and on time! Dismissed!" Yagari growled out.

Zero was about to explain himself to Kaname when Yagari continued. "Kuran! You follow me. Cross would like to speak with you."

Kaname nodded and elegantly followed him out, his expression a perfect mask and not betraying a single emotion of what was running through his head.

* * *

Kaname followed Yagari out wearing a mask of indifference. But inside, his thoughts were churning.

That vision had scared him more than he wanted to admit. Just thinking about a hunter made him feeling sick and he was instantly thrown back into reliving all his memories of bloody torture.

To top it off, the fact that his death was suddenly prominent and tied to the one person whose mind he couldn't read didn't exactly make him feel better.

Not that he would ever let anyone know that he couldn't figure the new boy out; oh no, he had to keep up appearances. Which is exactly why he snapped on Aido.

But even with his sudden soon-to-be-death making itself known, the hunter in his vision and Zero really didn't match. And although he by no means trusted Zero, (which was nothing new, he didn't trust anybody) that didn't mean he thought he was the hunter.

In fact when he felt Zero's emotions rising of pure anguish and suffering, almost as if he was breaking inside to the point of insanity, Kaname couldn't help himself but rush over to Zero and keep a steady hand on his shoulder.

He was frustrated that he couldn't read his thoughts to figure out what he had just been thinking about to make his feelings rise like that.

Sighing in audibly to himself, the fact of the matter was that for whatever reason Zero Kiryu was somehow tied to him, and he would now have to observe him and keep him as a person of interest when he had no intentions of getting to know the new boy at all! "So much for pushing him away." Kaname thought to himself irritably.

Pushing all thoughts of the mysterious boy to the back of his head, Kaname cleared his mind and slowly opened his mind barriers as Yagari stopped in front of Cross's office. He wanted to know exactly what the headmaster was really thinking when he told him about his vision.

Yagari knocked twice but didn't wait to be asked to enter; he merely opened the door and gave Kaname a light shove inside. He nodded respectively at Kaien before giving Kaname a wary look and leaving the room, closing the door firmly shut behind him.

It was obvious he didn't want Kaname to know what he was thinking, but leaving the room would not really help. Kaname could read the minds of anyone he so chose even if they were miles away.

Either way Kaname decided to ignore Yagari for the moment and focused his attention on Cross.

"Kaname-kun, thank you for coming." Cross said smiling pleasantly. _"I know this must be hard for you."_

Kaname kept his face expressionless as he read Cross' mind.

"Of course headmaster, it's no trouble at all." Kaname lied smoothly

Cross sighed as he folded his hands atop of his desk. His carefree smile slowly melted off his face, and he had closed his eyes as if to gather his thoughts before opening them again and looking seriously at Kaname.

"How bad is it?"

Kaname resisted the urge to clench his hands nervously. Instead he kept eye contact and replied calmly

"A hunter has managed to find the location of this school; he will somehow manage to enter without triggering any of the barriers and will successfully infiltrate the school. AS to what happens after he is in, I cannot say. The vision ended there."

Kaien heaved a huge sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose. As Kaname secretly read his thoughts: _"I was hoping none of that resistant-training we've been putting the students through would actually be needed, but now it seems it might just come to that." _Cross thought while he replied: "I see, this is very bad indeed. Do you have any idea of what the hunter will look like?"

Kaname shook his head. "The image was cloudy. Either he is a shifter, or his appearance of when he comes to the school will not represent of who he truly is. Those are the only terms to a cloudy picture."

"You're sure they didn't get a mind block so that you would not be able to see his face?"

"No. There is no block strong enough to keep me from breaking." _"Except Zero's of course…"_

"Do you have any indication of what time this will occur?"

"It was impossible to tell, but I feel it will be soon."

Cross nodded one again, and although his outside composure was clam, his thoughts betrayed him.

"_This is a difficult situation! Changing anything now may alter the course of the future and become the reason the hunter enters the school! For example I could order guards around the school, but then one of the guards may slip up and let the hunter enter, and all of which would not have happened if I hadn't hired guards in the first place but merely continued the school's protection the way it is now! Argh! This is so frustrating! The altering of fate and the future is such a risky business, that one small slip could consort reality! But no matter what, I cannot allow this hunter to enter my school. I will not allow anyone to terrorize my students. If there is to be any harm to them, they must first get through me. And what of Kaname? He has been through so much; his past still haunts my dreams on occasion. He should not ever have to endure anything to do with a hunter ever again! I promised him that when he agreed to stay here. I will not go back on my word now! I've stopped being a violent person a long time ago, but if they even dare to try and lay a hand on him or any of my precious students…."_

Kaname felt small warmth for Cross's concern, but he knew it was no use, he had already seen the future, and no matter what Cross intends to do, the hunter will enter the school.

"Headmaster…" Kaname stated softly, immediately snapping Cross out of his thoughts and focusing on Kaname once more.

"I appreciate the concern Cross but it is not me I am worried about."

Cross took one look at Kaname and immediately tensed

"You don't mean you think they found out…"

"It's possible. I thought I had made all of the necessary requirements when I sealed some of her powers and erased her memory of ever knowing me, and I was sure when I was captured that they thought I was the only one but… if they find out Yuuki is actually my sister…"

Kaname couldn't keep the pain out of his eyes or the sadness in his voice, and he found his throat had a lump so large he couldn't even continue his sentence.

Kaien looked at him with sympathetic eyes.

"I understand Kaname-kun. I will keep the promise I made to you all those years ago when you brought her to me, I will protect her at all costs." He gently let his hand rest on Kaname's shoulder. "Besides, I am sure no one is able to break through your mind blocks, and seeing as you and I are the only ones who know the truth, there will be no way the hunters found out, she will not be in danger, I can promise you that."

"_I don't know how he does it. How much pain it must cause him to see his sister everyday who doesn't even remember that they're related."_

Kaname decided to pretend he didn't hear those last thoughts and tried to let his extremely tense shoulders relax slightly. Before addressing his next concern.

"I'm wondering why they would go through all this trouble to infiltrate the school. I only saw one hunter coming. Surely if they knew of this location they would send their whole army to capture us right away."

"Perhaps they are not looking for an all out war?"

"I highly doubt that."

"Then perhaps they do not want to fight a battle they cannot win. It's possible they are simply planning on gathering information on us so that they can find our weaknesses and catch us off guard."

Kaname nodded in thought.

"Yes, I believe that would be the most plausible reason."

Cross sighed deeply. _"It seems like I'll have my work cut out for me…"_

* * *

…

Kaname sighed tiredly. He had ended up spending over 2 hours in Cross' office going over his vision again and again and trying to determine every tiny detail.

Although Kaname didn't let it show, it was incredibly uncomfortable for him to keep going back to it, when every mention of a hunter just made his chest clench up painfully and brought of haunting memories.

He felt the beginnings of a migraine coming on, and he wanted nothing more to go to his room and escape the torturous thoughts in his head.

In fact he had been so distracted with his thoughts that when he swung open the door to his dorm, he hadn't even realized anyone else was in the room.

Needless to say he received quite a shock when the door closed behind him and he was face to face with a very equally shocked, very _naked _Zero!

* * *

_**I'm backkk! So so sorry for being gone when I promised I would update more during the winter break :[ (please don't kill me! :P ) But I'm back at school now so things will probably go back to the normal schedule of un update for at least one of my stories every week. **_

_**Also, hope it wasn't too confusing with the "2 sides of Zero" and the speaking and mindreading with Cross, so if you're confused about who was speaking when or anything like that just ask! :)  
**_

_**As always a biiig thank you to everyone who viewed, followed and favourited, and a special shout out to all those who Reviewed! LOVE YOUUU!  
Speaking of; the Rev Pg has been updated with a BRAND NEW ONE SHOT! About Aido's first meeting with Kaname, So enjoyyy! :)**_

_**Till next time!**_

_**Xoxo**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Cross Academy for the Gifted and Talented**

_**Chapter six- Behind closed doors**_

* * *

In one of the dorm rooms down the hall, 2 girls were lounging around on the bed.

"Hey Yori…didn't you tell me that that the color of a string of fate is symbolic and represents specific things?"

"Yes Yuuki, I do believe I said something like that."

"But didn't you say the color red would indicate…."

Sayori couldn't help but giggle.

"OH MY GOD! I CAN'T BELIVE IT!" Squealed Yuuki "I KNEW IT! I JUST KNEW IT! But wait, isn't seeing a red string EXTREMLY rare at this age?"

Sayori smiled cryptically "Stranger things have happened."

"Oh…but then that also means…" Yuuki suddenly stopped clapping and met Sayori's eyes sullenly. "I see. How tragic. Now it makes sense on to why their deaths would be connected."

"There can be many outcomes to ones death, but when a red string is involved it is quite clear that one would not be able to live without the other."

Seeing Yuuki's tear-filled expression, Yori grasped her hand tightly.

"Fear not Yuuki, the rings have not turned black just yet, there is still time to change their fate. After all a death ring doesn't necessarily means they will die, it simply means they will be extremely close to death right?"

"But if their fate changes, will their destiny change to?" Yuuki asked softly.

For this Yori smiled. "Now this I know for sure. Destiny works a little different then fate. And I can definitely say for sure that those two are destined to be together."

Yuuki smiled again and squeezed Yori hands tighter.

"Red string right?"

"Red string."

"Ne, Yori….would you ever tell me who my red string was attached to?"

Yori turned to look at Yuuki curiously and saw that she was serious.

"If you wanted me to."

Yuuki seemed to ponder this for a while.

"No, I think I would like to figure it out for myself."

Yori smiled.

"Don't worry Yuuki; I'm sure you'll know it when you see them."

At this Yuuki smiled back at Yori. "Oh I don't know about that! I mean look at Kaname-sempai and Zero! They have nooooo idea!"

Yori laughed along with Yuuki.

"Hmm, true, I wonder how long till they figure it out?" Yori asked with a wink.

* * *

The tinkling of light laughter could be heard throughout the halls as the 2 girls giggled together.

The muffled sound barely passing through one of the rooms several doors down. It was in this room that a certain blonde was just getting ready to dive into his favourite manga and settle into a comfortable chair when he heard the swing of his door opening.

Takuma held back a sigh, and knew who it was without even looking up; if solely for the fact that he had locked his door and the only other person he expected to enter without knocking first was Sara. (He figured she had used her power on the dorm advisor, who was the only other person other than him and his roommate who had a key.)

"Sara. What are you doing here?" He asked tiredly.

It was hard enough keeping up his forced cheerfulness with her when they were out in public, but now that he was alone in the privacy of his own room, he found no reason to keep up his façade.

"Now now, can't a girl see her boyfriend?" She asked sultry as she closed the door firmly behind her and sauntered forward.

Takuma tried to force a smile, but he just couldn't seem to have enough motivation for his lips to do anything more than a small twitch in a pathetic attempt of a smile.

"Sara…" He said softly as he shook his head.

But she merely ignored him and straddled his lap.

"Shhhh…Takuma, there's no need to speak." She said seductively as she leant down and started kissing his neck, knowing that it was a sensitive spot for him. However, Sara noted frustratedly that other than his shoulders stiffening, he made no notion of her having any affect on him.

"_No one ever should be able to resist me! Let alone someone I have wrapped around my little finger!"_ She thought huffing to herself. Taking a deep breath she decided to try again.

"I could make you feel soooo good." She whispered huskily trying to make her voice melodious without it being too obvious.

"Sara stop trying to use your voice gift on me." Takuma said calmly, already catching on to what she was trying to do.

Sara froze for a second before continuing what she was doing before.

"Whatever do you mean?" She asked innocently as she nibbled on his earlobe.

When Takuma didn't reply and she couldn't provoke a reaction out of him, she started to get frustrated.

Moving off his lap, she tugged his arm, and Takuma let himself be led to the bed where she forcefully shoved him down and climbed on top of him. Before resuming her kissing and sucking in-between her light humming of what she liked to call her "servants' song", slowly working her power on him until his eyes went glassy.

She waited till he had an empty look, and almost resembled a doll. Letting Sara do whatever she wanted to him, Satisfied that he was well under her spell, she leaned back and stroked his hair gently.

"Takuma tell me about Kaname. How did you get so close to him? What is his weakness?"

She wasn't expecting Takuma to blink and lose the glassy look to his eyes so quickly.

"I'm not stupid Sara. I know you're just using me to get to Kaname, but he's my best friend, and I would never betray him. "

Sara froze and her eyes narrowed dangerously as Takuma continued.

"You didn't think I would date someone who is part Siren and not know how to put up strong enough defense blocks did you?" He asked pleasantly, although there was hidden taunt behind his words.

At this Sara stiffened before letting out a low growl and angrily attacking his mouth with her own, not seeming to care that Takuma was not responding to her kiss at all and was simply remaining motionless, merely waiting for her to finish.

When she finally pulled back, she gave Takuma calculating glare before a sexy smirk played on her lips.

"We shall see dear boyfriend."

Takuma waited for her to leave the room before he let out the breath he was holding and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. .

Running a hand through his wispy golden hair, he wished he didn't have to be with her.

What they were couldn't even be defined as "dating" It was instead more like some twisted master-slave relationship. And though he loathed admitting it, he knew he couldn't end whatever they had just yet.

"_Because this is the only way I can keep an eye on her."_ Letting out another low sigh he closed his eyes and reminded himself that he was doing this for Kaname.

"_Yes, Kaname. My dear and true best friend who has been through too many things that no one should ever have to go through. If I can do this small thing for him of keeping Sara way than I will! At least until I know for sure what she's really planning."_

With this thought in mind, Takuma felt a renewed sense of determination. Of course he would have to be careful Kaname never found out he was only "dating" Sara to protect him from her.

He was sure that if Kaname did find out he would immediately do something selfless (and probably reckless) prioritizing Takuma's happiness above his own.

Of course this would all go down the drain if Kaname were to ever read his mind. But he knew Kaname respected his friend's privacy and tried his best to stay out of their minds.

He wasn't sure if he stayed out of Sara's mind though, and he knew that if whatever she was planning was truly bad, then Kaname would already know about it…but he did remember bringing it up to her once, and Sara replying cryptically that she had a way around that.

Shaking his head Takuma covered his eyes with his arms and wondered if he was just being melodramatic and overprotective. For all he knew, all Sara could be doing was crushing on Kaname, and trying to find a way to worm her way into his heart.

But he just couldn't ignore the nagging feeling that there was something so much more than what she was planning…something more sinister. And with Kaname suddenly sporting a death ring, he was officially even more suspicious than he originally was!

"_Which is exactly why I need to figure out what it is she's plotting!"_

Which is also why he needed to be extra careful to be the perfect boyfriend to Sara when out in public. He couldn't risk anyone knowing where his real feelings lied.

This of course led Takuma to once again start thinking about the reddish tousled hair, and electrifying eyes of his roommate, he was always drawn to.

"Shiki…" he mumbled softly.

Takuma closed his eyes and pictured one of Shiki's rare but beautiful smiles. Compared to Sara's snarky smirk, it was no wonder she could never evoke a reaction from him.

Shiki; who just happened to be out at that moment, was the only one who could get Takuma's heart to race with a single look.

"Thank god he wasn't there to see that!" He blushed embarrassingly as he thought of what Sara had just been doing.

He vaguely wondered where the redhead was, but then figured he was probably somewhere with Rima, since he usually spent his time with her.

Ignoring the light pang of jealousy that followed that thought, Takuma buried his face in his pillow willing his brain to stop picturing his sexy roommate and instead focus on his plan with Sara.

* * *

Down the hall the object of the blonde's affection was currently lying on his pigtailed friend's bed.

"Rima do you think Takuma has been acting strange lately?" He asked her thoughtfully as he chewed on a pocky.

"Hmm. I believe there is something on his mind for sure."

Shiki nodded thoughtfully as a small frown marred his face.

"Why are you two losers wasting your time talking about Takuma?! Are you not worried about Kaname-sempai?! He's the one who has a death ring around his neck! And this all happened when that new kid came around. I don't trust him one bit! I mean why the heck is there a string of fate tied around him?!" Ruka exclaimed angrily from her desk chair.

Shiki tried not to roll his eyes. The unfortunate part of spending so much time in Rima's room is the fact that he always had to put up with her noisy roommate.

"We were getting to that. And besides, isn't it true that the you're more upset about the fact that there is not a string of fate between _You_ and Kaname-sempai?" Rima replied calmly, effectively ignoring her loud outburst.

"Wh-what?! Don't be ridiculous! I'm merely concerned for Kaname's safety!" Spluttered Ruka as she turned an interesting shade of red.

"Well Kaname is powerful, so I'm sure if he's not worried then there's nothing to be concerned about." Shiki replied shrugging as he passed the box of pocky back to Rima.

Ruka just through her hands up in exasperation.

"Ugh! I can't talk to either of you! Clearly this IS serious since a death ring was triggered! And that's the thing...I'm worried that Kaname is just hiding his true feelings…" she whispered the last part of that sentence more to herself than to her blonde roommate or her friend.

When she started ranting about the new kid and only got a shrug in response, she decided to leave and go talk to someone who would understand her outrage. Even if that meant talking with her "rival".

So with a turn of her head, she marched out of her room and wandered down the hall intent on finding her cousins.

* * *

A few doors down, Aido was pouting on his bed.

He was still fuming form earlier and didn't trust hat new kid at all!

"There's just something about him…" murmured Aidou for the umpteenth time.

Kain just sighed. "Aido…you're pouting again."

"Am not!" Growled Aidou as he pouted into his pillow.

Kain just shook his head.

"Do you really think he's a hunter?"

"Of course!" Exclaimed Aido haughtily. "I mean if he wasn't it wouldn't be possible for him to have a death ring attached to Kaname-sempai!" Aido felt a sickening churn in his stomach just thinking about it.

"_But how? How is it possible that Kaname could…could….could die?!"_ Aidou just couldn't understand it! In his mind Kaname was invincible...he was like a god to him. And gods do NOT die.

A knock on the door startled him out of his thoughts.

"Come in" His cousin called out lazily from his spot on the bed, not wanting to get up to open it.

The door swung open to show Ruka.

"Ruka!" Akatsuki smiled and beckoned for her to come in.

"Ruka." Aido glared at her.

"Aido." She said glaring right back.

They stared at each other for a minute, and one could almost imagine the energy crackling around them. Before they both broke contact, and it disappeared as quickly as it appeared, a temporary truce already formed without the words needed to be spoken aloud.

Ruka gracefully sat herself in one of the chairs.

"So…" She started conversationally. "I don't trust the new boy."

"Ruka…" Sighed Kain. "Not you too!"

Ruka just raised one eyebrow and gave Kain a look. While Aidou silently celebrated that someone else agreed with him…even if that someone was his "rival".

Kain just sighed, knowing he wasn't going to get anywhere when the 2 of them got like that.

"Fine! So let's say there is something about him that's off….what are we going to do about it?"

Kain immediately wished he never asked when Aido asked started cackling gleefully. He was already dreading the fact that he was about to be dragged into their latest schemes when Aido opened his mouth and said: "It's quite simple. We'll just have to get rid of him."

* * *

Meanwhile, a few doors down, the subject of everyone's conversations were currently staring at each other, each bearing a look of shock.

Zero was the first to get a hold of himself when he felt his face burning in embarrassment and he hastily threw on the pair of pants folded on his bed.

Kaname; somehow managing to look calm despite his obvious surprise, merely crossed the room and made his way over to his bed.

"And why pray tell were you standing naked in my room? I do hope this is not some sort of ploy to seduce me."

Zero had no idea how Kaname managed to keep such a straight face when he himself was stuttering over his words.

"What?! No! I was just trying to change in my new uniform and my boxers got caught with my jeans so when I pulled my pants down they fell too and…" Zero continued to ramble before he remembered something and his eyes narrowed.

"'Wait a minute! If you're such a mind reader why did you walk in when you knew I was changing?"

"Forgive me but I had more pressing matters on my mind then to worry about checking in the minds of someone who I did not even plan on being here."

"Oh. Right." Zero bit his lip ashamed. "_Of course he has things on his mind! He just had a vision about a hunter coming! Who knows what bad memories that must stir up."_

"'Someone who you didn't plan on being here?' Uhm...I'm guessing no one told you about me being your new roommate then…" Zero said sheepishly.

Kaname merely blinked before turning on his bed so that his back was facing Zero.

"I'm incredibly tired right now so if you don't mind I'll deal with this 'roommate issue' tomorrow." He stated coldly.

And with that Kaname shut his eyes, and Zero could only assume he went to sleep.

Zero meanwhile had no idea what he was supposed to do. His roommate was obviously trying to sleep despite it being the middle of the day so Zero had no idea if he was suppose to be quiet, or if he should leave.

He sighed inaudibly to himself. Cross had told him his roommate was suppose to show him around, and teach him the way things work around here, but somehow he got the feeling that wasn't going to happen.

He tried not to let it bother him that him being here was apparently "an issue" but it slightly hurt.

Zero wasn't really sure on what the thought about anything! He didn't understand this new school at all!

But mostly… he didn't understand his feelings for Kaname.

He felt like he should be angry, after all he had just gotten here and was suddenly told that his life was inevitably tied to some all powerful psychic and now the guy won't even look at him!

Frustratedly Zero stole another look at his silent roommate.

Zero briefly wondered if he was only pretending to sleep and was actually reading all his thoughts. In case that was the case, Zero made sure to think of a bunch of angry insults towards him so he would know exactly how he felt!

"_But is that how I __really__ feel?"_

Zero wasn't sure if this death ring thing meant he should stick by Kaname's side, or if he should stay as far away from him as possible.

He didn't even understand this supposed "string of fate" Where they rules? If he hurt himself would Kaname feel it too?

Feeling like he was getting nowhere quickly, and feeling slightly unnerved that Kaname could be reading his jumbled thoughts, Zero stomped out of the room and slammed the door loudly behind him. Not caring if he woke up his "sleeping" roommate or not.

He was going to find Cross and get some answers.

* * *

_**Yayayay! I'm back! :) So just a few notes, I moved the Yuuki-Yori scene from the last chapter to this one because I found it seemed to fit better. Sorry this took so long to finally post, but it was a bit of a challenge making the transition between room-scenes go smoothly.**_

_**And I know there wasn't much of a plot increase in this chapter, but it was important to kind of see what all the main characters are thinking about everything(as well as their own secrets…*cough cough* Sara) . Plus if you've read any of my other stories, you'll know that I love building up the suspense before suddenly kicking the plot into overdrive! ;) …which will probably be happening soon since I have a bunch of things planned!**_

_**And to all those who are disappointed nothing happened with Zero's nakedness…don't worry things will definitely progress. Eventually. It's all in due time my dears. ;) But I'm sure you'll at least be somewhat satisfied when I do Kaname's POV on it in the next chapter. ;)**_

_**Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed it and I'll love to hear what you think :]**_

_**Thanks to everyone who's read it so far and followed or favourited this! :D Special thanks to all those who commented, (Good guesses on the red string btw, although no one has completely guessed it just yet ;) and replies to your comments as well as BRAND NEW DRABBLE is posted on the new EXTRAS page! Enjoyy!**_

_**Till next time!**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**ps: NOTES ON THE SUFFIXES: Just wanted to clear up that if you noticed that sometimes Ruka and the others refer to Kaname as "Kaname-sempai" and sometimes as just Kaname, it's because when they are referring to him or talking about him to others, they will intentionally add the "sempai" as a sign or respect. But when they refer to him as just Kaname, its most likely because they are thinking of him as a friend, and honestly don't even realize they are dropping the suffix.**_


	7. EXTRAS PAGE

**Cross Academy for the Gifted and Talented EXTRAS PAGE!**

_**This is the official **__**Cross Academy for the Gifted and Talented **__**Extra's page! Here you can find drabbles and mini one shots (all focused in this stories universe), character profiles/interviews with the characters, and of course direct replies to all your reviews! :D**_

_**This will be updated along with every new chapter posted, so be sure to check back to read the new drabble or have your questions answered! :)**_

_**It starts from oldest and moves down to most recent, so scroll down to look for the most recent post!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

*****THE DRABBLES*****

_So how it works is that they all take place in the stories universe, but from multiple perspectives at random times. (so they are not in sync with the chapters)  
_.

.

.

.

* * *

**Drabble #1- Prison**

It's cold.

I look around and stare at the plain white walls. There are no windows, no posters, nothing. Just the same white walls I see every day.

These walls are my prison.

Sometimes, I imagine what the outside world looks like.

I wonder if it's changed since I was last out there.

I wonder what it feels like to have the warm rays of the sun shining on my skin, since I have so long forgotten the feeling.

I go to move my out stretched hand towards the imaginary window I've painted beside me.

But I can't even have that; because the shackle attaching my arm to the bed prevents me from moving more than a few inches.

I sigh and dejectedly bring my arm back down to rest beside me.

Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I was normal.

I sigh again and close my eyes. I suppose if I was, I wouldn't even know how to act. I've been raised in this hell for as long as I can remember.

It's cold. And quiet.

Too quiet.

It would almost be relaxing if it wasn't so un-nerving. Because for me, it's never quiet.

I must've jinxed it because no sooner do I think that thought does the noise start again.

"_Alright, time to experiment on that freak again. God I hope he doesn't scream this time. Last time it gave me such a headache. And Ugh, blood stains are the hardest to get out of lab coats." _

I can hear his thoughts as clearly as if he was speaking to me.

I want to snarl. Like I give a damn if you developed a little headache! You don't know the meaning of the word "headache"! And oh poor you, you're going to have to spend a little longer doing the laundry tonight. Well how about you try being the one actually bleeding! In fact if you're so concerned over a little blood stain, why don't we switch places Hm? You stay strapped to the bed bleeding while I run test after test. I can't tell you how much I would love to have your blood on my hands…to hear you screaming till your voice is coarse and your throat is raw…to have you begging as I slowly rip out your heart and-

Oh.

I did it again. I started losing myself to thoughts that weren't my own.

Right. That was what he was thinking… not me.

Sadistic Bastard.

So he likes to hear me scream and he fantasizes about killing me slowly…lovely.

I grimace, at his annoying chatter taking place in my mind, and try to ignore the individual words, letting them all strum together to form a distinct hum.

The constant buzzing reminding me of a mosquito that just won't fly away.

But then that thought almost makes me want to laugh because how long has it been since I've actually seen a mosquito in real life? Too long.

I frown as the man's thoughts continue to filter through my brain, and I can hear his footsteps echoing louder as they come closer to approaching the room.

I hear the jingling of keys and the door opens slowly.

"Kaname. We're going to be running a few more tests on you now."

I'm not even sure if he's actually speaking to me or if those are just his thoughts in my mind.

Either way, I don't give him any reaction that I heard him

He huffs and rolls his eyes before plastering that incredibly fake smile on his face.

"_What an idiot. Can this guy even understand me? Or is he just being stubborn? God how I would love to put an end to his miserable life. But I suppose he is still of use to us. I still can't believe how powerful this monster is. Hmm, although he isn't too bad to look at…"_

I clench my eyes shut and try to block out the "doctors" vulgar thoughts and try to focus on the only thing that gets me through each day.

My only reason for living.

The only reason why I would gladly take every test and torture they throw at me.

For the sole purpose, that if I am here, it means she is not.

Yes, she is somewhere safe now.

And it is that thought that I hold onto as they wheel my bed out of that white walled room.

I slowly leave my prison…

And enter my hell.

_Alright! First drabble done! It was kind of dark :/ Aww, poor Kaname. He had it rough. :( anyway I hope you enjoyed, and you can look forward to the next drabble when the next chapter is posted and the rev page is updated! :)_

* * *

**Drabble #2- Frozen Hearts**

No one understands why I admire Kaname-sama so much.

It's not that he really needs my admiration, he has enough fan girls for that.

I mean yeah he's amazingly talented, and his skills surpass everyone's. Let's face it; it's pretty obvious he's brilliant. In fact, he's more than brilliant, he's magnificent! But… it's not just that.

He's untouchable….and perfect! He's like a king…my king.

… And I'm not worthy of him.

I guess what I'm saying is: I feel like owe him.

I still remember the first time I saw him.

I was a kid at the time and was playing down near the lake on a cool fall day. I had always been attracted to shiny things, and so when I saw something sparkling in the depths of the lake, I didn't hesitate to reach for it.

Unfortunately, the object was just out my grasp, and I lost my footing at the edge of the water and fell in. The water wasn't that deep where I was standing, but the thick current quickly pushed me to the deepest areas.

Okay, I admit it; my powers were not nearly as controlled as they are now, and I panicked.

Whenever I panic, my powers went haywire, and I could feel the ice starting to creep up my legs freezing me in place!

I tried to kick and struggle to stay above the water with all my might but it was no use; unless I was calm I couldn't control my powers and I could feel the ice traveling upwards towards my spine!

my arms were held stiff in place and soon I was so frozen solid I could no longer move and could do nothing as the heavy weight of my ice incased body dragged me downwards into the depths of dark cold water.

My lungs felt on fire for holding my breath for so long, which was an ironic paradox since the outside of my body felt so mind numbing cold.

Just when I was about to accept my fate, a calm voice spoke in my head that everything was going to be okay. And then I felt something else probing my mind, but it didn't hurt, and instead of finding it unnerving, I found it comforting. It felt more like a gentle caress than anything else.

It must've found whatever it was looking for because it suddenly stopped searching. It's hard to explain, but I guess I would say it felt like my powers were suddenly getting a gentle push to obey me because the ice suddenly melted away around me like it was never there at all.

I didn't have time to be surprised because a soft tingling seemed to cover my body and lifted me out of the water where I floated through the air and landed beside the river bank.

I was in shock and was mostly coughing up water, but when I finally got my bearings, I saw a boy around my age crouching beside me watching me with concern.

He had pale milky skin and dark brown wavy hair. In a word, he was beautiful.

He was dressed in only a worn torn hospital gown, and had bandages going up both his arms. But despite his slightly disheveled appearance, he had a regal air about him, and the way he carried himself was of elegance and high status.

"Are you alright now?" the boy asked softly. "I had a vision that a boy my age was going to die, and I couldn't let that happen."

I recognized his voice as the one who was in my head. I didn't understand what he meant at the time, but all I knew was that this boy had somehow saved me.

But I was brat back then, and I let my pride of having to be saved get in the way of my gratitude, so I just sneered at him and spat out.

"I'm fine. I didn't need your help you freak!"

For a brief second a look of hurt seemed to pass on his face before the boy's calm expression returned and he held out his hand. I felt something cool being placed in my palm, and when I opened my hand I saw a clear, sparkling, glass marble.

"That's what you were trying to get from the water right?" The boy asked innocently.

I was too stunned to answer, but the boy just gave a small yet beautiful smile to my silence before standing up.

"I have to go now, but I'm sure we'll meet again someday."

And then he was gone.

I don't know how long I stood there staring at the spot where the boy had disappeared but that's where my cousin found me sometime later; Staring wide-eyed and clutching the marble to my chest.

He didn't believe me when I re-told the story, and told me I had most likely gone into shock and fabricated the whole thing. But I still had the marble as proof.

It was the only thing I kept to prove the boy's his existence, and even of that incident ever occurring.

Many years later after going to this academy for a few months, I was the idol of the school and had girls constantly throwing themselves at me. But it was all so boring; I easily got tired of being here. I was restless, and wanted something interesting to happen. And as my hands fiddled back to the marble that I always keep in my pocket, I couldn't help thinking about that boy again. I wanted to see him one more time, show him how much my control has improved, thank him for saving me even when I didn't even deserve it.

I never thought my wish would come true so soon.

Because one day I came to class, and there he was; sitting in the seat near the window looking as if he had been here all along.

I was so shocked when I first saw him all I could do was gape! He had grown taller and even more handsome over the years, but it was that unmistakable face that I could never forget, that finally got me to move. I quickly got a hold of myself and bound up to him instantly pulling out the marble and placing it in front of him.

We never exchanged names at the time, but that didn't really matter to me at the time. "Do you remember me?" I had asked excitedly. Waiting to express my gratitude and friendship.

It was only when he turned his focus on me did I realize how much he had changed.

His gaze was cold and unnerving, and his expression was emotionless as if he couldn't be bothered by life itself.

"No. And is this suppose to mean something to me?" He asked in a toneless voice. As he glanced down at the glassy marble.

Instantly blushing, I stammered out an apology and snatching the marble back as I made my way back to my seat.

I knew I wasn't wrong, it was him! I was sure of it! I couldn't stop wondering what it was that happened to turn that innocently smiling face into the cold emotionless mask it was now.

It wasn't long that I got my answer on what changed him so drastically after hearing about all the rumors. I wasn't sure whether to believe them or not, but one thing was for sure, whatever Kaname-sama had gone through had been enough to completely change him!

I decided right then and there that I would protect Kaname-sama with my life if I had to, and make sure nothing bad ever happened to him to make him suffer again!

I also realized that Kaname-sama was even more amazing than I originally thought!

And so I watch him every day with awe and respect as the cold glass marble burns a hole in my pocket.

Unfortunately, I'm not the only one. It's only natural that Kaname-sama has more admires, but did some of them have to be my very own cousins?!

I figured Kaname-sama must have had some sort of impact on their lives too with the way they look at him.

Especially Ruka. Stupid girl! She's always fighting me for Kaname-sama's attention!

But doesn't she realize how important he is to me? How much I respect him? How I would do ANYTHING for him?

She clearly doesn't understand.

I watch her with burning jealousy as she practically throws herself at him and he gives her a small ounce of acknowledgement. Doesn't she get that she's just bothering Kaname-sama and that he has no interest in her? At least not in _that_ way!

I'm sure she only cares about his looks. (Which, I have to admit is understandable since he is flawless.)

But still, I wish she would just back off! She doesn't deserve Kaname-sama! No one does! No one should be up to his standards, he is like a god to me, and is out of everyone's league!

His powers are at such a high level it sometimes makes me ashamed he had to waste his time to save my life. But at least now I know why he forgot about me, it's because I wasn't significant enough to remember.

I had gotten cocky being at this school for so long, I thought I was at the top, I thought I was the best. Compared to Kaname-sama that's just a pathetic joke.

Which is why I'll have to get stronger! I know I can never be his equal, but maybe I'll be strong enough for him to acknowledge me as a friend!

I owe him my life after all.

_Okay! So Drabble #2 officially done! Although I think this one was long enough to call it a oneshot. :) I might continue this later on in Kaname's perspective…we'll see! But for now I hope you enjoyed being in the complicated mind of fan-raving Aidou! ;P_

* * *

**Drabble #3- Unattainable**

I sit beside him every day and it's torture.

Not for the reasons you think of course, but for reasons that I myself have trouble comprehending.

It's torture because I think I might love him.

I don't know what it is about him that made me fall for him but…I couldn't help it.

If anything Kaname should have been the one I fell for, I'm sure there are a bunch of people at this school who assume so, but what me and Kaname have is strictly platonic.

He's my best friend, my brother almost. I respect him, and would do anything for him. ANYTHING. Even give up my life for him. I owe him at least that much. And no one could understand the deep bond of friendship I have for him…but that's another story.

Right now I'm talking about the current situation I am stuck in: Dating that horrible witch while the person I truly desire ( aka the silent read head sitting to my right) is always be just out of my reach.

Which brings me back to wondering what it is I truly like about him…

Why does he make my heart quicken, my palms sweaty and make me so short of breath?

He's attractive yes, but that can't possibly be it. It's so much more than just his physical aspects…it's everything about him!

Most people think he's quiet…but that's only because they can't read him like I do.

He is the most expressive person I know! You just have to be able to know what to look for.

I think it's his eyes.

The day I found out he would be his roommate he looked at me, and just smiled.

And his eyes sparkled of the type of pure happiness I had forgotten existed in this world.

And he listens… He's always listening.

He has a way of making me laugh, or making me smile so easily. And not that fake smile I constantly have plastered on my face, but a genuine one!

And I know he understands things… way more than what he lets on.

…Maybe it's because he's so quiet that people don't notice him observing.

But I'm sure he's caught on to just about every secret this school has.

Well every secret but my own.

Because if there's one thing I'm sure of: It's that he has absolutely no idea how I feel about him.

Because I'm just Sara's puppet

…and he's unattainable.

_In case you haven't figured it out, this one was from Takuma's point of view. Poor thing, he has it baaad for Shiki! ;)_

* * *

.

.

.

.

*****THE REPLIES*****

_So I figured it must get kind of annoying having all the replies to my reviews taking up space at the bottom of every chapter :S I would just PM everyone back, but a lot of ppl have disabled their PM's or send me PM messages that are separate from their comment/ review. Also, a lot of my reviews are by guests, or those who don't have an account. That being said, I decided to make this the response page to all my lovely reviews. :D I will update this along with every chapter so check back often to see that I replied or at least mentioned each and every one of you. :)_

_LOVE YOU ALL! Your encouraging comments have truly been my inspiration to keep writing throughout his whole thing and I can't thank you enough! *GIVES GIANT HUG!* :D_

_Btw, The reviews start from oldest and move down to most recent, so if you are looking for the most recent reply to your review it will be at towards the bottom of the page so just scroll down please. :]_

_WARNING: Some replies may contain spoilers depending on what the question was asked._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

GakuenAlicefan27**- Thank you so much! I'm so glad you like it so far! :]**

**And LOOL!**

* * *

PeachyQ73**- Thank you! I'm glad you like it! :]**

* * *

PuppetPrince**- Thanks! :]**

* * *

Esther Cain014**- thanks so much! I'm glad you feelt hat way :]**

**And OMG haha that would be too cute! :P**

**I'll try and update soon. :]**

* * *

Sunflower**- Thanks! :]**

* * *

Teddybear**- Thank you! I'm glad you like it so far! And yess, I was going for all those magic-ish animes as inspiration :P**

**I'll try to update soon so don't die! ;P**

***eats yummy cookie and smiles***

* * *

Tori**- Thanks so much! I'm so glad you like it and are a fan of my work :] I'll try to update all my stories soon. :]**

* * *

Guest**- Thanks! :] and I'll try!**

* * *

latdh1**- Glad you like it!**

* * *

Estrella Krushina**- Thanks! I'm glad you like it so far :)**

* * *

ao-mido**- Thank you! Glad you feel that way :]**

* * *

CandyLover1**- I'm glad you like it so far! And awww thanks for the good luck! :)**

* * *

Tobi**- Thank you soo much! I'm so glad you feel that way! :]**

* * *

Burn This Bleeding Heart**- Thanks!**

* * *

Love it**- haha I'm so glad you like it! (and are so enthusiastic!) :P I'll try my best to update soon! :)**

* * *

ben4kevin**- LOOL, I have no idea what that is…but it sounds AWESOME! :D**

* * *

Esther Cain014 **– Haha, yesss! There will deff be some butt-kicking Kaname-style! ;)**

**Sorry the roommate thing didn't end up happening yet…I kind of got carried away with the training ground scene :S But it will be coming up soon! Promise! :]**

**Haha knowing Kaname…probably. :P And yep, poor Zero is clueless about how special he really is :O**

* * *

GakuenAlicefan27**- Yaaay! I'm flattered you put me on your alert list! Thanks! :) and glad you're enjoying!**

**Haha! I know right?! I don't know how I possible could have missed thinking about it! :P**

* * *

MidnightFunhouse**- I'm so glad you're enjoying! :) And yes, unfortunately Yuuki is quite the chatter box. -.-' And ouu what were you for Halloween? A vampire from the night class perhaps? ;D**

**And LOL to your adorable zero-chan and Kaname in your comment! :P**

* * *

Inconito**- ****Well I'm srry if it annoys you, but my reviewers are very important to me, they're my motivation to write faster, and if they take the time to write me a review the least I can do is write a reply back. Besides, it's better than having like 50 replies at the bottom of each chapter like before :S **

**Also if you go to the chapter table of contents thingy the reviewers page isn't labeled as a chapter so there really should be no confusion.**

**While I do appreciate your input, I think making a forum page would be getting waaay too complicated when I just want to give my reviewers a simple reply.**

**However I didn't know about it being against the rules though, so thanks for letting me know. I have changed it so that it also includes "mini scenes" from the story, so it no longer breaks the rule of not having any content. :]**

**Just a small tip, if you actually like a story and want another chapter to come faster, it's a good idea not to annoy the author with threats about the administrator, as this will probably end up in delays with further chapters. No need to flame me back, and I'm not referring to myself, I'm just saying some other authors are pretty touchy about these things and probably won't appreciate the criticism or "helpful advice" as well as I do…**

* * *

RosesOfViolet**- thanks so much! Glad you like it! :]**

* * *

Guest**- Then I shall give you more ;)**

* * *

Nameless**- Thanks for letting me know! I hadn't realized it was against the rules, but I've changed it now so that it contains mini scenes from the story and therefore doesn't break the rule of not having any story content. :)**

* * *

LuanRina**- thanks so much! I'm so glad you like it! :]**

**Ughh I know. But I decided I should have at least one story where she isn't killed off or shipped somewhere out of the country :S Hopefully she won't be that annoying…or maybe, I'll make her the ultimate bitch so that she can be that character we love to hate! :) haha we'll see… ;P**

**Aww yaay! I'm glad you seem to really get Zero's personality :)**

**I'll try my best to update soon! But I made this chapter really long so I hope it keeps you going for a bit. :)**

* * *

ben4kevin**- I'm glad. :)**

* * *

Pri-Chan 1410**- Thanks! I will! :)**

* * *

MidnightFunhouse**- Yess! We are totally on the same page as far as tragic romance goes! :P**

**And wow thank you so much! Yes, that definitely is the best compliment I can get! I'm so happy you could really understand Kaname's hopelessness.**

**Aww, thanks hun, And I've read some of your stuff and don't worry, you write pretty well too! :)**

* * *

KyouyaxCloud**- haha well you'll be finding out shortly! ;)**

* * *

hitomi65**- Thanks! :)**

* * *

IridescentAqua**- Thanks so much! Glad you're enjoying it! :) And haha, you're definitely right about him having more than one power! ;)**

* * *

XtremeQueen1234**- Haha, aww thank you! I'm so glad you're liking it! :]**

* * *

Mystery Dream**- I'll try and update soon. :] And haha yes, when it finally happens it will definitely be surprising. ;)**

* * *

LuanRina**- Haha, glad you liked the chapter! :P**

**And thanks! I was a little nervous on how the battle scenes turned out :S**

**So glad you're enjoying it! And I'll try to update soon. :]**

* * *

GakuenAlicefan27**- LOOOL! Sorry hun! But I'll give you a clue: he has more than one. ;)**

* * *

Guest (the first one)** - Thanks! :)**

* * *

RosesOfViolet**- So glad you liked it! I was a little nervous on how the fight scenes turned out… :S**

**Haha, well he definitely has more than one power, and as for a hint hmmm, well it was hinted in one of the earlier chapters that one of them has to do with plants…if that helps? :) Don't worry, all will be revealed soon! ;P**

* * *

ao-mido**- Thanks so much! I'm so glad you liked it! Well as a hint, Zero does have more than one power…any guesses on what it is? ;)**

* * *

m.i.k.i.e**- Haha, glad you think so! :) Thanks! I'll try and update soon. :)**

* * *

Guest (the second one)**- LOOOL! Well he does have more than one….any guesses? ;) As a hint for one of his other powers, it was hinted in an earlier chapter that it has to do with plants…**

**So sorry about the late updates ;[ I'll try my best to update faster! **

* * *

Calendula's Harmony**- Thanks! I'm so glad you like it! :) And all will be revealed soon enough... ;)**

* * *

Tobi**- Thank you so much! I'm so flattered and I'll try and write more soon! :]**

* * *

FreakyMe99**- Glad you like it :] I'll try and update soon!**

* * *

I. Am. Cheese. And. Cheese. Is. Me**- Thanks so much! I'm so glad you like it! :D So sorry for the late update :[ but I promise I'll try and write more soon!**

* * *

KxZ fan girl**- Aww, thanks so much! I'm so glad you're enjoying all my stories! And I'll try to post some of the new stories soon too. :)**

* * *

ANON12**- Lol! Why thank you! :] I'm so glad you like it! And I'll try my best to update soon :]**

* * *

ShadowsOfPenAndPaper**- Thanks! I'm glad you think so! :) I'll try my best to update soon!**

* * *

miarath**- Thanks! I'm glad you're interested so far. :)**

* * *

HGlovesDM-LHlovesJM**- Aww Thank you! :] I'm so glad you like it, and I promise I'll try and write more soon. :]**

* * *

Pri-Chan 1410**- I'm glad you're interested! Yes, Zero definitely has a "Darker side"**

* * *

KxZ fan girl**- Yess, Zero's got a darker side lurking inside of him! :O And haha thanks!**

* * *

LuanRina**- Rawrr! He pisses me off too sometimes! Stupid Aido! And haha sorry about that, you know I love building up suspense! ;) I hope it wasn't too disappointing when nothing happened, but I think it will satisfy you more when it goes to Kaname's point of view on Zero's nakedness! Ahaha! ;)**

* * *

ao-mido**- haha! You're definitely on the right path with love involved with the red string! But there's going to be even more than that…! ;)**

**Haha! Well you'll find out just what Kaname was thinking when I go into his point of view in the next chapter ;)**

* * *

MidnightFunhouse **– Glad you enjoyed! Haha, ofcourse! ;) Sadly not much happened with Zero's nakedness, but I think you will be satisfied when I do Kaname's point of view on it in the next chapter ;)**

* * *

Gravity's Child**- So sorry for taking so long! But I can promise you that I will NEVER abandon this story. I have waaay too much planned with it ;) Things just get a little crazy with school life to update regularly, but I promise I'll try my best to update faster. :]**

* * *

Tori**- Thanks for being so patient with my long-awaited updates, but I'm so glad you're enjoying it! :)**

**Haha, well good news is that whenever the review page is updated, it will mean there's a new chapter (and drabble) posted too! So hopefully you won't mind being accidently tricked? :)**

* * *

SexyDeathEater **– Well then you must be a smart cookie! ;)**

**Haha! Sorry nothing really happened with that…but in due time it will… ;)**

* * *

mangalover123blue **– So glad you like it! :D**

* * *

cynthiacyvon **– Glad you're enjoying it so far! And yess, Zero's powers will be coming out soon for sure!**

* * *

Celestriz **– Don't cry! :( So sorry for the long wait, but thanks for being patient and not abandoning the story! :]**

* * *

Unmei no Kaze **– So glad you like it!**

* * *

ben4kevin, igotmoneymoney, Icy eyed Angel, TearfullPixie, Goshikku Hime wa Yami-san, **-**

**Thank you sooo much for your comments, and I'm so happy you're all enjoying the story! :D I'll update soon!**

* * *

TearfullPixie**- Why thank you, hope I didn't disappoint. ;)**

* * *

MOVEDTOANOTHER**- He kind of is, but it's only because he's so unused to dealing with emotions…he's actually a softie inside ;)**

**And isn't she?! Ugh. Sara. **

**Thank you! So glad you're enjoying it! :]**

* * *

ItsRandom**- Lol glad you like it! Thank you for being born and reading this! :P :D**

* * *

falcone90**- Thanks! I'm so glad you think so! I was a bit unsure on how smooth the transitions turned out. Haha, she's just one of those perfect evil characters! :P She's usually my third favourite to use out of the "villains" (Along with Rido of course!) I'm so glad you feel that way! I always try my best to stay in character, but sometimes it's hard for them not to have their OOC moments. :P**

* * *

Guest (the first one)**- Thank you! I'm so glad you like it. :)**

* * *

Strawberry Sauce**- Sorry it took so long to update! **

**And haha well now you know! ;) He thought he was a total hottie. ;) **

**You're definitely heading with the right direction in your Sara assumptions.**

**That's partially it, it'll come to light a bit more, but half of the reason will have to do with their powers, while the main reason will be psychological. But yes, the red string of fate will definitely have something to do with it. ;)**

**It may take some time for them to figure it out…they're a bit slow like that. -.-'**

**Now problem, I love answering questions!**

* * *

Evanthe Beelzenef**- Hopefully someday soon! ;P**

* * *

LuanRina**- Haha that's for sure! I can only imagine the mental torture Zero is going through thinking that Kaname is reading his mind all the time ;P**

**Thanks! So glad you're enjoying! :]**

* * *

BloodyCross13**- Aww thanks! I'm so glad you're enjoying it! :]**

* * *

RelaxingRain**- Woo! Look at you being all legit?! ;)**

**Thanks! Glad you liked it. :)**

**I may have to keep you in suspense for a little bit longer but hopefully soon the secret of Zero's powers will finally come to light! ;)**

* * *

iBunnyxD **– Aww, thank you so much for saying that! I'm so glad you're enjoying the story so far! :]**

**Haha, yess, I usually try to keep the reader in suspense for as long as possible, but there'll be hints and foreshadowing so you should be able to guess what it's going to be as the chapters progress. ;) As for Zero's second ability, it will definitely be revealed soon. :)**

* * *

Dangerousluv-** Thank you! And haha, well know you know…he thought he was quite hot. ;)**

* * *

Tobi**- So sorry for the long wait, I'm flattered it's your highlight, and will try to make the next update sooner! Hope you enjoy the latest chapter. :]**

* * *

cyhap**- Well I may have to keep you in suspense for a bit longer, but don't worry, there'll be plenty of hints as to what it is! ;)**

* * *

Stellar-TheFanGirl**- Thank for saying that! I'm so glad you're liking it so far :]**

* * *

Hane no Aozora**- Thanks! So glad you think so! :)**

* * *

Goshikku Hime wa Yami-san, emmawalters090, MidnightFunhouse, KxZ fan girl, ShadowsOfPenAndPaper, Guest (both of them), itachi. naruto47 **– Thank you SO MUCH for all your awesome comments! I'm psyched you're all liking it so far, and I hope you enjoy the latest chapter! ;D**


	8. Chapter 7

**Cross Academy for the Gifted and Talented**

_**Chapter seven- New Students and a New Guardian**_

* * *

Kaname lay on the bed with his face burrowed in his pillow, evidently hiding his blushing face.

He hated to admit it. It had been years since anyone had provoked any sort of reaction out of him emotion-wise, and after enduring so many years of torture he had learnt how to effectively turn his feelings off; or at least bury them deep beneath the surface.

And yet,

One look at his naked roommate, and Kaname was blushing so hard he was sure even his ears were red!

"_Is this some sort of side effect from the link we share?" _

Kaname tried to think of a logical reason to why he was getting so flustered by seeing his roommates naked body, but he couldn't come up with any real reason except for the possibility that he though Zero was…attractive.

Blushing red all over again, Kaname thought of how Zero's body was fit and well toned. He obviously worked out, yet somehow managed to keep his slim build.

Shaking his head to rid his mind of thoughts, Kaname tried not to think of how cute Zero had looked when he had walked in on him.

Sitting up, Kaname suddenly realized that this was the first time in years that he had actually been _surprised._

With always being able to read people's minds and staying one step ahead of everyone with his glimpses of the future, life had predictable and boring. Nothing surprised him anymore, and he found himself becoming more and more empathetic and uncaring to those around him.

And yet, with only a few hours in Zero's presence e he had already been surprised by not being able to read his mind, the fact that they were somehow connected, the death rings, and the biggest shock yet; walking in on him naked!

It had been so long since Kaname had felt any sort of emotion of empathy that he wondered if maybe having Zero in his life wouldn't be such a bad thing.

"_Yes, perhaps I will keep him as a roommate after all…if simply for the fact that it'll bring me some amusement."_

Kaname's lips curled up into an almost smile, before reality sunk in and his eyes turned cold once more.

"_What am I doing thinking about Kiryu at a time like this?! The hunters are coming….I have much more important things to worry about."_

Not to mention, the fact that his vision of hunters were so closely related to the mystery behind Zero's impeccable mind barrier was almost too uncanny to be a coincidence.

And surely, he could see the reasoning why Aido and the others assumed Zero had something to do with it…

It would seem, he just couldn't ignore that Zero Kiryu was indeed very suspicious. But despite all the facts pointing in his direction, Kaname just wasn't getting any sort of dangerous vibe from the silverhead. On the contrary, if things had been different Kaname was sure Zero seemed like one of the few people he could trust.

"But after being betrayed so many times like I had, how can I possibly trust anyone again?"

* * *

Zero stomped angrily to Cross's office.

Ignoring the various stares and whispers as he passed through the hallways, he finally found his way around the maze of the school ground and marched straight up to the office.

Flinging the door open, he wasn't surprised to see Cross smiling at his desk, as if he was expecting him.

"Zero-kun! What can I do for you?"

"I have a few questions for you regarding 'the link' between Kaname and me." Zero said stiffly.

"Of course! I'm sure you have several questions that need answering, but I was just in the middle of introductions to more 2 new students."

Slightly surprised, Zero turned to look at the 2 teenagers who were sitting opposite Cross.

He had been so caught up in his thoughts, he hadn't even noticed them.

Raising an eyebrow as he studied them, Zero couldn't help but wonder if it was really safe to be taking in new students so soon after Kaname had had his vision.

"Zero-kun let me introduce you to Taito, and Kaito Takamiya. They will be joining Cross Academy. Due to the circumstances we were hesitant about accepting any new students, but we simply couldn't ignore when a fellow gifted student is in dire need."

Teito cleared his throat loudly, interrupting Cross form giving any further details on their situation.

"No offense, but I don't need some stranger knowing about our circumstances." He said irritably.

"Right of course Teito-kun! Anyway, Yagari will be showing you to your rooms where you'll find your uniforms waiting for you.

Yagari entered from a side door, and escorted the two brothers out.

Zero looked away when they passed him; seeing the two siblings simply reminded him of his own brother…the one who was no longer alive.

Clenching his fists tightly, he managed to keep all expressions off his face as he waited for the room to empty leaving himself and Cross alone.

"Have a seat Zero-kun!" Cross said cheerfully.

"I'd rather stand." Zero replied hotly.

Cross raised an eyebrow, but his ever cheerful demeanor didn't waver.

"As you wish. Now tell me, what is it you want to talk about."

"This Connection thing with Kaname."

"Connection?"

"Yes! This link! Or whatever it is!

"So I'm to assume you want to talk about the death rings? Or is it the bond that's bothering you?"

Zero wasn't the least bit surprised that Cross already knew about them. After all he was head of the school for a reason.

"The bond. I…I don't understand…We're apparently 'linked' but I don't get what that means! Does it mean he'll feel whatever I feel? Is it all emotional or will it be physical too? Are there side effects?"

Although his eyes were serious; Cross had a small smile on his face as if he knew a secret.

"Well yes, the red string of fate was definitely a surprise…"

"But what does that mean?" The teen persisted, not liking the way Cross was skirting around the subject.

Hiding a wide smile Cross just looked at Zero warmly.

"That I'm afraid is something you'll have to figure out on your own. It's not up to me to tell you."

Zero crossed his arms and gave his best glare, but upon seeing it had no effect, he sighed and decided to let it go for now.

"Fine, but at least tell me how it works!"

"Ahh, now that I can explain. To simplify, the connection is a purely psychological. So if one of you were to get hurt, it's not like the other would not be able to feel it physical. That is not to say, that they may not be able to mentally experience your discomfort. The link is mostly tuned into both of your feelings. For example currently, if you focus all your attention and energy, you may be able to feel a slight feeling in the very back of your mind. However at this moment it is so tiny it's practically non-existence. This is your link to Kaname-kun. If he is in some sort distress or danger you should be able to feel it. However the closer you two become, the stronger the connection between you. Soon it will come to a point where you would be able to feel each other's connection much more prominently. If you both got close enough, It could even reach a point where you can both communicate telepathically to each other, and on some of the strongest levels, you would be able to see what he's seeing through his eyes and vice versa."

Zero wasn't sure if he liked the idea of feeling someone else's fear or pain. And he certainly didn't like the idea of someone else feeling his own! His only saving grace was the fact that at this point it was hardly noticeable.

"Fine, so that means all I have to do is stay away from him and the connection won't be able to get stronger right?"

"Hmm, I suppose that's correct in principle, but I'm afraid the link won't allow you to do that. You'll find yourself being drawn to him on more than one occasion. Hence why it's called a "String of Fate"

Zero scowled, but managed to keep his mouth shut. He didn't care what Cross said, he was going to keep his distance.

"As long as there's no physical consequence for us, then-"

"Oh no, I said there would be no physical pain for_ you_. I'm afraid it's quite different for Kaname." Cross said, cutting off whatever Zero was going to say. "You see being empathic as he is, as well as a mind reader; he already can feel everything you feel. The connection is simply going to amplify this. In short, if he wanted to, he can have access to your entire mind which will affect him much more prominently. I'm afraid he will have much more of a struggle with this than you. In fact if he wasn't such a highly skilled mind blocker, there would have been a chance of him losing his mind and confusing your emotions as his own. In fact, if anyone were to worry about feeling physical pain, it would be him."

Seeing the expression on Zero's face Cross let out a comforting laugh.

"Now now, don't look like that! Kaname is a highly skilled mind blocker. He knows to stay out of your mind and not tap the link. In fact if you want to close this link permanently, it may be in your best interest to get some tips on 'mind blocking' from him."

Seeing Zero about to protest, Kaien decided to quickly move on to the next issue at hand.

"Now moving on, the biggest concern is the death ring. You must try to understand something as serious and life threatening as a death ring does not occur often! I take it you've been explained as to what they are?"

Seeing Zero nod, the headmaster's expression grew serious.

"This is highly unusual and I'm afraid we will have to have to take precautions to make sure your conditions don't worsen."

"What kind of precautions?" Zero asked distrustfully.

"At this point, the easiest course of action will be to have you and Kaname-kun monitored at all times to see if there is a possibility that they will darken in color. If this happens, we will immediately take whatever means necessary to ensure both of your safety!"

"Monitor at all times?! I don't need some babysitter!" Zero snarled angrily.

"I'm not saying you do, but the fact of the matter remains; this is too much of a big deal to let things continue how they were without making any changes. At the same time, we don't want to arouse suspicion with the other students of the school that something big is going on that requires a student to be constantly under watch; that would only cause confusion and panic for the general students in this school. The smartest thing to do for now, would be to allow you and Kaname special privileges to gather attention of any staff member if need be, as well as a lesser restriction on the use of your powers if problems should arise. For that, I'm thinking of allowing you to become a 'Guardian of the School' surely Yuuki has mentioned it to you?"

"Well yeah, but how does me becoming some rule enforcer help anything? I just got here; I barely know the rules myself!"

"That may be, but guardians need to constantly check in with instructors to give a report of their findings, so no one will find it suspicious if you come to my office daily so we can do a quick check on the death rings."

Zero hated to admit it, but it made sense.

"Wait a minute, just me? Why won't Kaname become a guardian too!"

"Well. To be honest, the other reason becoming a guardian will be the ideal idea is because Guardians have much more leeway room when it comes to the school conduct, so if you ever need to do something, you won't be questioned. Kaname, being the highly talked about school celebrity that he is; already has that way leeway."

"What kind of 'things' would I be needing to do?" Zero asked suspiciously.

"Nothing I'm sure. It's just a precaution. And I trust you not to take this privilege of being allowed to break the rules to your head! But, basically if you ever find yourself in some sort of battle and need to use your power in form of self defense feel free to do so. Like I said, I really have no idea what could trigger the death rings, but we can only assume they will worsen if you ever find yourself in some sort of unexpected situation."

Zero tried to swallow his anxiety at the thought of ever using his power again, and skillfully changed the subject.

"When was the last time something like this happened?"

Cross studied Zero's expression for a few moments before finally letting out a sigh and decided to level with him as unwanted memories started to re-surface.

"Honestly? Not for a very long while."

…

The rest of the meeting was spent going over Zero's new Guardian duties and obligations, before the Headmaster dutifully sent him on his way.

Zero still had things he wanted to question, but more importantly he had things he did not want to bring up. So after a second's hesitation, he left the office feeling slightly disappointed he hadn't been able to find out more about the link or red string of fate.

As he walked back to his room, he wondered why he felt as if Cross had been hiding something big from him…

* * *

Once the teen had left the room, Cross let out a sigh and rubbed a hand tiredly over his face as

"Did the Takamiya's settle in?" He asked seemingly to the air. It took a few seconds, but soon Toga Yagari had materialized out of the wall.

"Yes. But was bringing them here really wise Kaien?"

"Of course anyone would be suspicious to accept 2 new students in so soon after Kaname's vision, but these are the 2 boys we have been tracking for months. You know as well as I do that it's not easy to find other gifted students, and getting a solid location is even more impossible. Now that we were finally able to get a hold of them we couldn't possible turn them away! Especially when they have been so clearly abused. They needed our help, and the whole reason this school has been open was to protect those who needed it!" Kaien hadn't realized how hard he was clenching his fists till a tiny drop of blood rolled off his palm where his nails had digged into his skin.

Yagari watched all this with an impassive expression, before finally rolling his eyes and lightly smacked the top of Kaien's head with his fist.

"You're too kind-hearted for your own good Kaien. "

Yagari fished into his pocket for his trusty lighter, and whipped out a new cigarette to light before inhaling a long drag. As he blew out the cloud of smoke, he turned to look out the window and didn't bother studying Cross' expression as he asked his next question.

"And if this whole thing including their abuse was all part of some elaborate trap?"

"Don't you think I know that's a valid possibility?! " Kaien suddenly snapped, as he slammed his hands down onto the desk loudly.

"Of course I know it could all be a trap! But this is a risk I'm willing to take. After all, I know I'd always hate myself if I turned away two innocent and deserving kids!"

The room was eerily silent as the headmaster tried to catch his breath. He had removed his glasses somewhere in between his rant, and he now rubbed his eyes before pinching the bridge of his nose in silent agitation.

Toga gave a sideways look to the headmaster before finally replying.

"Whatever. Do what you want. But don't come to me if you regret your decision later." Toga finally replied gruffly.

"Like I said, if a child needs help-"

"That's not what I mean and you know it. You know as well as I do that if a hunter really was capable of entering our school it would be easier to observe them and keep them at hand. In fact, the hunters actually had a good plan in sending someone to infiltrate us; Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer."

The blonde's silence was an answer in itself.

Yagari let out a low whistle. "So, you really think one of them could be the hunter?"

"Of course not! I used my power to do a background check, and they checked out fine. A tragic and unfair childhood, but a legit one all the same!"

Kaien wasn't sure who he was trying to justify himself to; Yagari, or himself. He only hoped he had made the right decision bringing the brothers here.

"And if you're wrong?"

"I believe we've trained our students well enough for them to handle themselves. It will be interesting to see how well all of our training has paid off. Especially for those in class A."

"And will our 2 new faces be joining them?" The dark-haired man asked casually as he lit up another cigarette.

"No, the Takamiya's will be placed in the general class."

"I see."

The weight of the silence was heavy in the room, and Cross didn't have to be psychic to know what Yagari was thinking.

Finally a Toga barked out a slightly hysterical laugh.

"So after all that risk, they didn't even make class A? Well that sure backfired. It looks like things aren't exactly going to plan."

"I know."

His voice sobered up as Toga locked eyes with one of his oldest friends.

"Time is running out Kaien. We will need more competent members if we plan on overtaking the hunters…"

"I know."

"Of course, I can tell just by looking at you that your delusions of peace of haven't stopped. But surely even you have to agree by now that it doesn't look like there'll be any other way… no matter how much we could hope for one."

"I know."

The oppressing silence settled once more, and the two adults felt the suffocating truth become more and more prominent in every second that passed.

* * *

_**Wheee! I'm back! :D I really don't have any excuses for taking so long except to say that life got in the way of my posting. :[ So I'm so sorry about that. But thank you SO MUCH to all those who favourited, followed and especially reviewed! All replies to your lovely comments are on the EXTRAS pg. :)**_

_**So as you can tell, this chappie, was mostly plot development :S I wanted to add a bit more Kana/Zero but then I figured I'd kept you waiting long enough and should just post it already. :P The next chapter should hopefully dive back into some K/Z character interaction though. :]  
**_

_**hope you enjoyed!**_

_**Xoxo**_


End file.
